The Life at Mobius High
by Crimsonbluerose
Summary: Crimson the hedgehog is a senior at Mobius High. Some of the senior's had a problem with her, so they decided to make her life hell. Sonic was the popular boy in school. He was one of the seniors who didn't like Crimson. But one day they went too far and hurted Crimson. He felt guilty about it, so he stayed with her until she got better, but the others didn't like it. OC x Sonic
1. Chapter 1

Crimson the hedgehog was a senior at Mobius High. She was happy when her sister was starting her first year at Mobius High. She has been watching over her since their parent's death, and now she thought it will be easier to watch over her. She thought her last year would be special, but luck wasn't on her side. Some of the senior's hated her, so they decided to make her life hell. Sonic was the popular boy in school. He was one of the seniors who didn't like Crimson. But one day they went too far and hurted Crimson. He felt guilty about it, so he stayed with her until she got better, but the others didn't like it. Can Sonic help Crimson survive his friends dilemma? Will Sonic love Crimson when he realized that there was nothing to hate about her. OC x Sonic. Hurt/Comfort, Abuse, and Romance. Rated M.

**Also throughout this story I do not own any of the Sega character.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The first day

Crimson's POV

"Emily wake up. Its the first day of school." I yelled.

"Okay." She yelled back.

It was the first day of high school. I was waiting on my little sister to come down stairs to eat breakfast. She loves school. She was hyperactive about school. I was the only family she had. Our parents die a year ago in a car crash. I've been watching Emily ever since. My name is Crimson. Crimson the hedgehog. Starting today I'm a senior at Mobius High, and my sister is a freshmen at Mobius High. I'm a white hedgehog with white damped hair, and rare crimson eyes. That's how I got my name. My sister was a yellow hedgehog with brown hair and red eyes. Her eye's where lighter than mine. The showed how bright she was. Emily finally came down stair with a red shirt, black jeans, and a red head band.

"You finally came downstairs." Emily smiled at me. I would do anything to keep that smile on her face. Emily started to eat, and I went upstairs to get dress. I put on a faded blue shirt with dark blue jeans, and a green jacket. I walked downstairs to see my sister going through her bookbag.

"Come on Emily. Put your things back in your bag. We have to go."

"Okay." Emily put her things back the bag and followed me out the door. It took 5 minutes to get the school. Emily saw her friends and ran to them. One of them was Mackenzie the cat. She was a yellow cat with blue hair and a blue dress. The other one was Marine the racoon. She a peach orange with dark brown strips. She had on a strapless green shirt with black tights and green shoes. I told Emily to meet me at the office after freshmen orientation. I went to the office to get our schedule. The lady at the front desk asked for my name. I gave to her and she looked for my name. I asked her for my sisters as well. The lady gave me the papers, and I went off looking for my locker. I was walking down the hallway looking at my sister schedule. She had...

1st: world geography

2nd: language arts

3rd: physical science

LUNCH

4th: culinary arts

5th: Algebra 1

6th: orchestra

7th: self-defense class

I look at mine and it was a doozy...

1st: biology

2nd: chemistry

3rd: Rotc

LUNCH

4th: culinary art's

5th: Algebra 2

6th: Language arts

7th: Chorus

We only had one class together. At least I get to see her other than lunch. I wasn't focused on where I was going until I bumped into someone. When I looked up I saw Silver, Knuckles, and Rouge.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing. Your sister's a freshman right?" Silver asked.

"Yeah why?" They all gave me a weird look.

"Freshmen orientation is over." I looked at my watch and ran to the office.

Normal POV

Crimson ran to the office. She saw her sister standing right in front of the door.

"Emily... sorry I'm late." Crimson panting.

"Its okay. Do you have my schedule?" Emily asked. Crimson handed her schedule to her. Emily looked through her classes. The bell rung for our first class.

"Meet me at the cafeteria." Crimson told her. Emily nodded and went to class. Crimson did the same. When she got to her biology class, everyone was silent. Crimson continued to walk towards the second row in the back. Everyone started to whisper to one another. Crimson sat next to a window. Silver can in the door and sat in front of Crimson.

"Hey."

"Hey Silver."

"Is your sister okay?" He asked.

"Yeah we got one class together." Crimson had a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong." Silver turned his to the door to see four of the richest and popular kids in school. Scourge the hedgehog, Mephiles the hedgehog, Fiona the fox, and Sonic the hedgehog. Scourge had a smirk in his face. He whispered into Fiona's ear and pointed at Crimson.

"I think you should leave Silver." Crimson suggested.

"No way I'm not going... please." Crimson begged. Silver gave her a hugged and whispered good luck then he went to his seat. Scourge, Sally, and Mephiles walked up to her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Crimson. How are you?" Fiona asked.

"F-fine." Crimson replied. Sonic sat down in front of her, with his back turned. Mephiles grabbed Crimson's left shoulder.

"We're going to have a good year this year... right?" Mephiles squeezed her shoulder. Crimson nodded. The teacher came in and everyone took their seat. Fiona sat next to Sonic. Scourge sat next to Crimson, and Mephiles sat behind Crimson. Crimson could focus on the teacher, see just wanted to be with her sister. After suffering in her first 3 classes. The bell for lunch rung and Emily was wanting outside the cafeteria.

"Emily!" Crimson yelled. Emily turned her head to see her sister.

"Crimson." Emily smiled. Crimson and Emily waked in the cafeteria looking for there friends. Luckily they were sitting together. Emily talked to her friends and Crimson talked the hers.

"Crimson does your sister know about... your problem?" Rouge whispered. She shook her head.

"She going to find out sooner or later." Knuckles knowledge.

"I know... I just want her to have a good year." Crimson whispered. Then Fiona, Scourge, and Mephiles, walked up to their table.

"Hello, Crimson." Scourge smiled. Then he looked at the freshmen at the table.

"Are you going to introduce us to your new freshmen friends?" Scourge asked.

"She doesn't have to tell you..." Silver was interrupted when Crimson grabbed his arm. She got up and went to her sister and her friends.

"This is Emily, Mackenzie, and Marine. Guys these are the popular kids in school."

"We know. That's Scourge the hedgehog, Mephiles the hedgehog, and Fiona the fox. But one is missing... Sonic the hedgehog."

"Correct. What is your relationship with Crimson anyway?" Fiona asked.

"She's my sister." Crimson jolt. She didn't want them to know about her.

"Oh... how sweet. Crimson may we talk to you for a minute?" Mephiles asked. Crimson sighed.

"Emily if the bell rings before I get back go to 4 periods without." Then Crimson left with the popular kids. Then took Crimson to the roof. Scourge pushed her down on the ground.

"Get up!" He yelled.

"You know the drill." Fiona said. Crimson took off her jacket and set it on the bar. Then she wanted for the pain to come. About 10 minutes later the group left Crimson up on the roof. Crimson lifted herself up. She grabbed her jacket and went to 4 period. Emily was sitting impatiently in her chair waiting for her sister. Then she saw her sister walked in the classroom.

"Crimson sit right here." Crimson walked towards her sister and sat next to her.

"So what did the popular kids want?" Emily asked.

"Oh nothing." Crimson lied. Emily was so focused on the teacher. After cooking class, Crimson was amp about Chorus. She waited patiently to get out of math and language arts. When the bell rung she ran to the chorus room. She saw Rouge there. She sat next to her. They talked for a few minutes before Sonic walked in. Everyone whispered.

"Crimson are you okay?" Crimson was confused.

"You never came back at lunch." Crimson then realized what she meant.

"Y-yeah." Crimson lied.

"Crimson you can't live like this. One day they're gonna go too far. You might die if they keeps going." Rouge was right. The teacher came in and had an announcement.

"Okay student's I'm Mrs. Neal your chorus teacher. I know its your first day of school, but I'm assigning you your first project. You have to sing a duet. He is the list of groups, and no switching up. This is 40% of your graded. Have fun." Every students looked for their name and saw their partners name. Crimson looked for her name and saw her partners. She frozed. Her partner was Sonic. Sonic came behind her and saw his and her name.

"So... am I coming to your house or vise versa." Sonic asked. Crimson was scared to answer. Sonic sighed.

"Fine, your house. I have to pick up my car at 5:00 so I'll be there around 5:30." Sonic soon left. The bell for the day rung. Crimson looked at her watch it was time to go. Crimson received a phone call.

"Hello."

"Sis... is it alright if I walk home with Mackenzie?" Emily asked.

"Sure. I have to go work. See you when I get home."

"Thank you sis. Bye." Emily hunged up. Crimson then ran out of the school towards her job. She works at Tail's workshop. She been interested in cars ever since her dad taught her about them. So she wanted to become an auto mechanic. She been working on a car for weeks, and the owner was suppose to be picking it up that day.

"Hey Tails. I'm here."

"Yo Crimson... how have you been?" Crimson was afraid to answer.

"Fine. I'm going to change now." Crimson went to the back and changed I her work uniform. She walked out of the back and had on a worn out jumpsuit. She had the top part tied around her waist. She looked at the clock it was 3:55. She had til 5 to get the car done and the 5:30 to get home. She went to bay 3 and looked at the car. It was a blue camaro with black strips. Crimson spent her time under the car. Then she heard Tails talking to someone, but ignored the conversation. Tails was filling out paperwork when he heard the door chimed.

"Hey Tails." Tails looked up and saw his brother.

"Hey Sonic. Here to pick up your car?" Sonic nodded.

"Its in bay 3."

"Thanks buddy." Sonic walked towards bay 3. He saw someone working under his car. Crimson made sure that everything was okay. Then she felt someone kicked her leg. Crimson accidently hit her head on the pipe under the car. She rolled out under the car and rubbed her forehead.

"What are doing here?" A voiced asked her. She looked up and saw Sonic standing right in front of her.

"I asked you a question." Sonic glared at her.

"Hey Sonic." Tails yelled "This is Crimson. She been working here for months now." Sonic extended his hand. Crimson hesitated to grabbed his hand, so Sonic grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"I know who she is. We both go to the same school. We also have a project to be working on... together." Crimson blushed as Sonic said 'together' seductively.

"Okay. Crimson are you finished with Sonic's car?" Crimson nodded.

"Okay. You can go now. See you tomorrow." Tails left. Sonic looked at Crimson's arms. He saw several bruises on her arms.

"You need to put something on those bruises." Crimson started to rub her left arm. It was a pain to be a white hedgehog and you could see black and blue. Crimson left Sonic only and went to get her things. She put on her jacket and walked out of Tails workshop. They Sonic drove up next to her.

"Get in." Sonic ordered. She ignored that order and kept walking. Sonic turned off his car and got out.

"Hey!" He yelled, but it didn't seem to get her attention. Then he ran up to her and grabbed her arm. She winced. Sonic forgot the bruises on her arms. He slowly let got and grabbed her hand. He lead her towards the car. He opened the door on the passengers side, but she still didn't get in. Sonic sighed.

"Look I'm not going to hurt you like my friends do. So can you please get in the car." Sonic asked. Crimson slowly got in the car. Sonic closed the door and went to the divers side of the car. He turn on the ignition and drove to Crimson's. He pulled up to her drive way.

"How do you know where I live?" Crimson whispered.

"I asked Tails for it." Sonic took the keys out of the ignition and open his door. He went to the passengers sided and opened the door. Crimson got out and opened the house door. Sonic followed and looked around. Crimson stopped and Sonic bumped into her.

"Sorry." Sonic apologize.

"I have to take a shower so... please stay down here till I come and get you." Sonic nodded and went to the couch. Crimson went upstairs to take a shower. 10 minutes later Crimson came down with a tank top that was low in the back with kiwi on it, and green pajama pants. Crimson was drying her hair. Then she heard her sister babbling to Sonic.

"Oh my gosh. Thee Sonic the hedgehog is in our home. Wow. You know you look cuter than they say." Sonic chuckled.

"Emily... do you have something better to do, like I don't know homework?" Crimson yelled.

"No. Its the first day of school. They don't give you homework." Emily stuck out her tongue. Crimson sighed.

"Well I have a project to do and Sonic is here because he is my partner." Emily pouted and went upstairs.

"Sorry about my little sister." Crimson apologized.

"Its okay. Its adorable."

"Okay lets get to business. Follow me." Crimson lead Sonic up to her room. Her room was a faded blue color.

"Okay the CDs is over there and there are more in the closet." Crimson began to look through her closet. Sonic watched her dig through her closet. Sonic then saw a long scar on her back.

"Okay found them." Crimson found a case full of CDs. Sonic then looked at the shelf of cds. Crimson began look through the CDs in the case in her hand. Sonic found several CDs that he was interested in. He then saw a picture on her dresser.

"Who is this?" He asked. Crimson looked over at the dresser and smile.

"That's me, my sister, and our parents years ago." Crimson turned away from Sonic. Sonic turned around and saw the scar on Crimson's back again. This time he gently touched the scar. Crimson flinched.

"What happened?" Crimson moved away from Sonic's touch.

"You don't remember. You and friends did this to me last year. You guys forced me into the schools abandoned building in the back. Then one of you grabbed an rusty pipe that was broke, and cut me with it. Ever since our parents died you guys been making my life hell." She continued look at the CDs, but started to cry. Crimson sat on the bed.

"Why do you hate?" She asked.

"Hate is too strong. More of a dislike."

"Just answer the question."

"I dislike you because you were always happy. You stick out so much from everyone else. Until your parents die you changed." There was a moment of silence till Crimson said something.

"Have seat." Crimson patted on the bed. Sonic sat down and they started to discuss about what song they were going to sing. It was 8:35 and Sonic received a phone call.

"Hello."

"Sonic the hedgehog where are you?"

"Mom watch the ears. I'm at a friends place working on a project."

"It's it with your punk-like friends?"

"No mom not them."

"Is this friend a boy or a girl?"

"Girl." It was silent.

"Sonic the hedgehog. You better not be fooling around."

"Mom the ears. I'm not. I'll be home in 10 minutes."

"Okay... 10 minutes." Sonic closed his phone.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah. She thinks I'm fooling around."

"But do you always fool around?" Crimson asked. Sonic had a big smirk on his face. Hd crawled on the bed a pounced her. He lowered his head to the sided of her head.

"Do you want to find out?" He asked.

"You know all of the girls at school would say yes, but I'm not none of them so no. And I though you dislike me." Sonic was surprised at the answer.

"I do. I just love to mess with people's emotions, especially yours." Sonic crawled off of Crimson.

'That's wrong.' Crimson though

"You better get home, before you mom chews you out." Crimson lead Sonic out the house. After watching Sonic leave, Crimson bolted the top lock. Then went back upstairs to check her sister. Emily was asleep. Crimson yawned and went to her room. She moved the CD's off her bed to the dresser. The got into bed and went to sleep.

Sorry for it being so long. I DO NOT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Two weeks later

It was a Friday and Crimson was excited. She could hang out with her sister for the weekend. Tails gave her the weekend off for some reason, but didn't questioned it. Crimson was in chorus. The last bell rung. Everyone left except for Crimson. She was given permission to use the chorus room on her free time. Crimson phone rung.

"Hello."

"Hey sis... can I spent the night at Mackenzie's house this weekend?" Emily practically begged.

"Yeah... but bring your key incase you want to go home early."

"Love you." Emily squealed.

"Love you too." Crimson hunged up and put a pacific instrumental CD in the CD player. Sonic went back to the chorus room looking for Crimson. He saw Crimson putting a CD in the CD player.

(Angel of Darkness sung by: Alex C. Feat. Yasmin K.)

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind and

I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on deep in the night

Time to pray down on your knees

You can't hide from me

Etern the light

Until my last breath

I will fight (I will fight, I will fight, I will fight, I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has fallen in paradise

But we´ll be strong

And we will fight

Against the creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Crimson heard someone clap. She turn her head towards the doorway, and saw Sonic saw standing there looking at her.

"You're not bad." Crimson grabbed her things and left.

"Hey." Sonic yelled. Crimson stopped.

"Yes."

"Do you want to come over my place?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry I'm pretty busy. You know work." She lied.

"Your lying. Tails gave you the weekend off, and your sister is going to be at her friends house all weekend."

"How did you know that Tails gave me the weekend off?" Crimson asked.

"I asked Tails to give you the weekend off." Sonic smiled.

"Why do I want come over to your house?"

"So we came work on our project." Crimson gave it some thought.

"Where? The time and place?" Sonic smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 4:30. You gotta hour." Crimson nodded and walked home. Along the way Crimson bumped into Mephiles.

"Sorry." Crimson walked around him, but he grabbed her arm and threw her to the wall.

"Its been two weeks Crimson, what about we make up for lost time." Mephiles smirked and cracked his knuckles. He then punched Crimson in her stomach. She fell to her knees. Mephiles grabbed her hair and punched her in the face. He beated her up for about 30 minutes, then he left. Crimson limped all the way home for about 20 minutes. She went to the bathroom and saw a black bruise on her stomach. On her face was a bruise too, but you can barely see it. She had 10 minutes before Sonic got there she went to closet to find some new clothes to put on. She was wearing a worn out brown shirt, with tan pants. The doorbell rung. Crimson grabbed her phone and jacket and slowly made herself downstairs. She opened the door to see Sonic.

"Hey you ready?" He asked. Crimson nodded. They both walked towards Sonics car, and he drove to his house. They were silent in the car until Sonic looked at Crimson she was holding her stomach.

"You okay." He asked.

"Why do you care?" That was her answer. Sonic sighed and continuing driving. They made it to a big house with and metal fence around it. Sonic pulled in and saw his dog running towards him.

"Hey buddy. Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are. Yes you are." Crimson chuckled. Then the dog jumped Crimson and licked her face.

"I see buddy likes you."

"Okay buddy I like you too, but you're on my stomach, and it hurts ." Sonic whistled and buddy got off of her. Sonic grabbed her hand and pulled her up. They walked into the house.

"Mom... I'm back." Then a blue hedgehog with blonde hair stepped out the kitchen.

"You're back already?" She stopped when she saw Crimson.

"So this is the lucky girl you're partnered up with. Hello I'm Elena the Hedgehog please to meet you."

"I'm Crimson the Hedgehog." Elena saw a light bruise on her face.

"Are you okay dear? There is a bruise on your face." Crimson touched her face.

"I got this when I was working at Tails workshop, I'll be fine."

'She's lying she didn't have that when I was talking to her today.' Sonic thought.

" Well mom me and Crimson is going to work on our project now."

" Okay. Oh wait Crimson do you want to stay for dinner?" Crimson look at Sonic and Sonic nodded.

" Yes ma'am. I will gladly join you for dinner." Elena smiled and went to the kitchen. Sonic took Crimson to his room. His room was big. He had a queen size bed, computer, and a 50 inch flat screen TV. Crimson was amazed. She saw a shelf full of CD'S. She started to look through the selections the CD's so several of her favorite music bands.

" Oh my gosh you got Blood on the dance floor. I love them so much. You also got Evanescence and Within Temptations."

" For real blood on the dance floor. Even if it say sexual things in there." Sonic knowledge.

" Well yeah. You must like them too if you got like five albums from them." Crimson replied.

" What's your favorite song from them?" Sonic asked.

" I Heart Hello Kitty. Yours?"

"Sexting." Crimson continued looking through the songs. They been looking for a good song for a good 45 minutes.

" Okay let's take a break." Sonic yawned.

" Okay I'm going to help your mom finish cooking." Sonic putted his headphones in, and Crimson went downstairs. Crimson saw Sonic's mom cutting vegetables. There were several cuts on her fingers. Crimson ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Lets me cut them." Crimson grabbed the first aid kit and bandage up Elena's finger. After she was done with Sonic's mom, Crimson washed her hand and finished cutting up the vegetables and put it in curry sauce. Elena told Crimson what to put in the food. Crimson was enjoying herself. It felt like the old times when her mom use to do this with her. Crimson was talking to Elena about her sister, then the doorbell rung.

"I got it." Crimson told Elena. Crimson opened the door. She was staring at the number one top whore in the school. Fiona the fox.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled.

"Crimson who's at the door?" Elena walked out the kitchen to see Fiona.

"What are you doing here Fiona?"

"I'm here to see my boyfriend, mom." Fiona pushed Crimson out they way.

"I'm not your mom and my son is not your boyfriend. Now get out!" Elena yelled.

"So you disowning me for her." Fiona pointed at Crimson.

"I never liked you. I like her because she's not a skank whore bitch like Sonic told me."

"He never said that." Fiona yelled.

"You're right. He only called you a skank bitch. I added whore because its more like you." Fiona raised her hand. She was about to slapped Elena, but Crimson came up and took the blow.

"This is all your fault." Fiona yelled at Crimson. Fiona pushed Elena out of the way and punched Crimson in her face. Crimson yelped. Elena ran upstairs to get Sonic. Fiona grabbed Crimson's hair and threw her to the table. Then Fiona grabbed Crimson's neck.

"If you wasn't here Sonic would pay attention to me than you." Fiona grabbed a broken legs table, and aimed it at Crimson's heart.

"Why don't you do all of us a favor and die." Fiona was about to stabbed her, but Sonic grabbed her arm.

"Sonic why are you helping her? I thought you hated her too." Sonic grabbed the stake out of her hand.

"I dislike her, not hate her. And there is no reason for killing anyone just for hating them." Sonic dragged Fiona out of his house.

"Don't ever come back here again." Sonic threw her out the house and slammed the door. Sonic turned around and saw his mom comforting Crimson.

"Sonic you hate her?" Elena asked.

"Dislike." Sonic answered.

"Why? She's a nice girl. I can not see why you dislike her." Crimson got up slightly.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I'm use to the hate." Elena helped her up.

"Well dinner is done." Crimson smiled. Elena helped her in the kitchen. Elena setted 3 plates of curry on the table. Sonic sat next to Crimson and Elena sat across for them.

"Crimson before we were interrupted you were talking about you sister. What about your parents?" Crimson was trying to think of a good answer.

"They died in a car accident last year." Elena choked.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. Crimson strugged.

"And thank you Crimson."

"Why you thanking her?" Sonic asked rudely.

"One she helped me cooked, because I was hurting myself along the way." Eleana showed her fingers. "And two that fox bitch was about to slap me, but Crimson took the blow." Sonic was surprised. Crimson been abused ever since her parent died, and he thought that she would avoid any kind of hits. Crimson was finished eating.

"Thank you for the dinner. I'll get my things and leave." Crimson slowly went upstairs and got her things. Crimson went to Sonics room to get her things, but when she did she fell out on the floor. Downstairs Elena glared at Sonic.

"What?"

"Are you hitting her?"

"No."

"Sonic the hedgehog are you hitting her?"

"I'm not."

"Then who is?" Sonic didn't answer.

"Who?" She yelled.w

"My friends!" Elena was shocked.

"You see them beat her."

"Not any more... I stopped this year."

"Sonic why do you dislike her?" Sonic groan.

"She's too perfect. She always sticked out. She always achieved higher than anyone else. Little miss show off."

"So that gives you a reason to make her life hell. Sonic I can't make you like her, but I can tell you maybe the reason why she was achieving so much is probably to make her parents proud." Elena went upstairs to tell Crimson goodbye. Sonic was sitting at the table thinking about what his mom said. Then he heard a scream coming from upstairs. Sonic ran upstairs to his room on her knees next to Crimson.

"What happen?" He asked.

"I came upstairs to tell her goodbye, but when I did she was laying on the ground." Elena answered.

"Okay get the first aid." Elena nodded and went downstairs. Sonic grabbed Crimson and put her on his bed. He then looked at her face. He moved a few strands of hair off her face. Then slowly glide his hand across her face.

'I'm starting to turn soft.' Sonic sighed. His mom gave him the first aid kit. He started to wrap Crimson's stomach, and patched her cheek. After finishing he covered her with a blanket. He went the get an extra blanket and pillow from his closet. Then he slept on the floor.

"I am starting to get soft." Sonic whispered. At Fiona's house she was pacing back and forth in her room. She smirk. Fiona grabbed the phone and called Scourge.

"Hello."

"Hey do you and Mephiles want to make Crimson year a blast?"

Duh duh duh. What is that bitch planning now? Well Sonic have a heart and understand Crimson? Well Crimson get tired of the abuse and fight back? Well you're going to have to wait for the next chapter. Don't kill me. **I do not own any of the sega characters or the song Angel of darkness sung by Alex C. Feat. Yasmin. K. or the song groups (Blood of e danse floor, Evanescence, or Within Tempation). Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Seeing your true colors

Crimson's head was throbbing. She tried to push herself up, but her hand slipped of the edge of the bed. Then she fell off the bed, hurtling towards the ground. When she fell she fell on something soft. Then she felt something wrapped around her waist. She looked up and saw a sleeping Sonic. She started to shake him, but that made it worst. Sonic rolled over pinning Crimson down.

"Sonic wake up." Crimson yelled. Sonic lowered his head down to Crimson level.

"I want you now." Crimson frozed.

"What do you mean wan-uh" Sonic rolled his pelvis on Crimson's. Crimson tried to push him off, but rolled his pelvis hard. She moan. She got one of her hands free, and slapped him. His eyes shot open. He looked down, and saw Crimson pinned down under him. Sonic moved his hips slightly and made Crimson moan again. Sonic was surprised to hear that coming from Crimson mouth.

"Can you... please get... off of... me." Crimson pant. Sonic slowly got off of her.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"No your not. You probably liked it."

"If I liked it I would have kept going." Sonic smirk.

"You pervert." Crimson yelled. She looked at her watch. It was 10:15 am. She got her stuff and walked out of Sonic's room. When she got downstairs she saw Elena.

"Morning dear."

"Morning mom." Crimson clamped her hand over her month. Elena laughed.

"It's okay... it was an accident. Does your mom call you dear?" Crimson nodded.

"I'm just curious. What did your parents do?" Sonic stopped at the doorway.

"My mom was a daycare teacher, and my dad was in the marine force. He taught me about machine weaponry, and combat styles."

"If he taught you combat styles then why not use them?"

"Because last time I fought back I couldn't stop. That person winded up in the hospital. So I never fought again.I mostly took hits."

"Its not healthy Crimson. Do you ever report it?"

"Even if I did they can just bail themselves out."

"Can you do this? Can you really do this for the rest of the year?"

"I can try." Crimson's phone ranged.

"Hello."

"Hey girl its me Rouge. Its Saturday, and you know what that means."

"Yep... that means a karaoke time."

"So what are you wearing? Cause we are going to my friends club today."

"I'll go shopping today."

"Okay girl, 4:30."

"4:30." Crimson hunged up.

"Who was that?"

"A friend. It's Saturday and we always go to her friends club and I would sing one or two songs."

"Well that's sounds like fun. Right Sonic?" Sonic flinched. Sonic walked around the corner into the kitchen.

"I have to go to the mall and find something nice to wear. All I have is rags."

"Are you going by yourself?" Elena asked.

"Yeah I always do. So I'm going to leave now. Bye." Crimson waved and walked out the door. Elena glared at her son.

"What?"

" You're not going to help her. The mall is like 20 miles away." Sonic groaned. He grabbed his keys and walking out the door. Sonic got into his car and took off looking for Crimson who was only down the road.

" Hey get in my mom was pestering me about you walking to the mall, so let me take you to the mall then home." She got in and it was a long quiet ride to the mall. When they got there Sonic & Crimson walk in and went to a dress store. Crimson was looking for a dress while Sonic was watching her the whole time. Crimson saw Sonic looking at her.

" Do you have a problem looking at me?" Sonic didn't answer.

" Whatever." She continue looking for a dress until one came into our site. She then went to the shoe area and found her a nice pair shoes to match the dress. Crimson paid for her stuff and Sonic and her begin to walk out the store. Sonic then saw the chili dog stand.

" Do you want a chili dog?" Sonic ask Crimson. Crimson shooked her head. Sonic bought him a chili dog and then they continue walking towards the car. Sonic start the car and begin driving her home.

" Are you going to get your hair done?"

" No. I can do my own hair, trust me I've been doing my sister hair ever since was in middle school."

" So what club is that y'all are going to?"

" I believe it's called the Blue Island." It was 3:45. Sonic finally dropped off Crimson at her house and she went inside to get ready. Crimson took a quick shower and put on the outfit that she bought. It was a tight strapless red dress that with up to the tight with black stockings and red high heel shoes. She placed her hair in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. She put on some white powder in hide the bruises on her arm. She then put on pink lip gloss on her lips. She look at herself at the full body mirror and actually admit that she looks nice. After adorn herself in the mirror the door the ranged. Crimson walk downstairs and open the door to see Rouge, Knuckles, and Silver.

" Wow Crimson you actually look... hot." Knuckles commented.

" Yeah girl. You should wear that to school sometime." Rouge knowledge. Silvers jaw hit the ground.

" Thank you. Well I'm going to get my purse and then we can go." Crimson grabbed her purse and then they left. Sonic made it home and his mom was pestering him again. She was trying to convince him to go to the club because she had a bad feeling something bad is going to happen to Crimson. He gave up and went to the club later on that day. Crimson and her friends made it to the club and it was packed. Rouge went to go talk to her friend to arranging Crimson on the stage to sing. Everyone else sat at the bar order a drink. Knuckles and Silver order of beer and Crimson in order to martini. After they got their drinks Rouge came back.

" Okay later on this evening my friend is going to announce you to go on stage." Crimson nodded and took a sip of her martini. Rouge forced Knuckles and Silver to dance with her while Crimson set the bar smiling at friends. Every few seconds guy came up and ask her to dance but she turned them down. After the 50th guy ask her to dance someone to have to shoulder. She turned around and saw Sonic behind her.

" Wow. You looks... hot." Crimson finished last word in Sonic's sentence.

" Well yeah." Sonic eyed her a long time.

" What are you doing here?" Crimson asked.

" My mom told me to come here and make sure nothing bad happens to you tonight. "

" Well I'm perfectly fine." She smiled. Then she looked up on the stage and saw the owner who was about to announced her name.

" Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we have a special guest. She will be singing one special song that comes from my heart. Now give it up for Crimson in the Hedgehog." The spotlight was in right at Crimson. She smiled and started to walk up on stage. She took the mic from the owners hand and thank him.

" Evening everyone I will sing this song... to the only family I have." The she nod to the DJ.

( Memories sung by: Within Temptation)

Memories, memories, memories

In this world you tried

Not leaving me alone behind

There's no other way

I'll pray to the gods let him stay

The memories ease the pain inside,

Now I know why

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent moments, Imagine you'd be here.

All of my memories keep you near,

Your silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise

I'd try To find my way back in this life.

I hope there is a way

To give me a sign you're okay.

Reminds me again it's worth it all

So I can go home.

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent moments,

Imagine you'd be here.

All of my memories keep you near,

Your silent whispers, silent tears.

Together in all these memories I see your smile.

All the memories I hold dear.

Darling, you know I'll love you

Till the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent moments,

Imagine you'd be here.

All of my memories keep you near,

Your silent whispers, silent tears.

All of my memories...

The audience cheers.

" No... I'm not done yet. Hit it."

(Bad boy sung by: Cascada)

Remember the feelings

Remember the day

My stone heart was breaking,

My love ran away

This moment I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I fell

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover,

But don't be my friend.

You can be my Bad boy,

But understand,

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my Bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

Bad Boy!

You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after some time

You just pushed me aside

You never thought that a Girl could be strong

Now I'll show you How to go on

Be my bad boy be my man

be my weekend lover but don't be my friend

You can be my Bad boy

But understand That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad Boy be my man

Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend

You can be my Bad boy But understand

That I don't need you again

No i don't need you again

The audience went wild. Crimson kiss the audience and got off the stage. Sonic was still standing at the same place he was talking to her.

" You know... You could sit down and order something. Not just stand there like some stalker." Sonic chuckled.

" You didn't have a problem with that this morning, when I was on you." Sonics smirk. Crimson flinched and order another martini. Sonic and Crimson we're actually having a normal conversation as any other person would.

" You look happy when you sing." Sonic knowledge.

" Its my favorite thing to do." Crimson finished her martini.

" Wait right here." Sonic went up to the stage and told DJ to play a certain song.

" Hello everybody I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm playing this song for that special lady back at the bar." Crimson face planted on the bar counter and ordered three shots,martini, and a Bloody Mary.

(All I ever wanted sung by: Basshunter)

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted was to make you mine

I know that I love you

oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted was you and me

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted was to make you mine

I know that I love you

oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted was you and me

(Drop The Bass)

I'm so alone

Here on my own

And I'm waiting for you to come

I want to be a part of you

Think of all the things we could do

And everyday

You're in my head

I want to have you in my bed

You are the one You're in my eyes

All I ever wanted in my life

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted was to make you mine

I know that I love you

oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted was you and me

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted was to make you mine

I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted was you and me

Are You Ready

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted was to make you mine

I know that I love you

oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted was you and me

All I ever wanted

Everyone cheered, especially the girls. Sonic walked back to Crimson, but realized her head was down. We he got closer he saw three shot glasses down, an empty martini and bloody Mary glass.

" Crimson?" Sonic shook Crimson and she lifted her head up slightly.

" Hey love." Sonic glared at her.

" Are you drunk?" Crimson and smiled for her reply. Sonic sighed.

" Okay stay here. I'm going to find your friends and tell them that I'm taking you home. Okay?"

" You're cute." That was the last thing she said before she hit her head on the bar counter... again. Sonic left her alone. A few minutes later Crimson felt somebody grabbed her hand and walked outside the back. She rubs her eyes and looked around and saw that she was an alleyway.

" Sonic... What are we doing out here?" She didn't receive no answer. She only got a punch in the face. Then Crimson was grabbed by the hair and was forcefully held on the wall. Crimson finally saw who was holding her against the wall and was shaking uncontrollably.

" Well Crimson I'm surprised even see you here." Scourge was standing right in front of with an evil grin on his face.

" You know... I saw your little performance earlier. The way you was dancing in your little tight dress... it was tempted to take you then and there." She tried to push him away but she was too drunk to do that.

" Also..." he started to glided his hand up her dress. " It's easy to get what I want to in this dress." Scourge forced to kiss on Crimson. She bit his tongue, and he yelp in pain. He was about to slap her until someone punched him. Crimson fell to the ground. When she looked up and see saw Sonic right in front of her.

" Are you okay?" He asked. Crimson nodded her head.

" How did you..."

" When I didn't see you I asked the bartender and he told me a green Hedgehog take you in the back way." Sonic glared at Scourge. He was knocked out. Sonic took Crimson to his car and took her to her house.

"Why did you help me?" Crimson whispered.

" Because my mom would pester me if you were hurt." Sonic said annoyed.

" So you didn't save me because you wanted to?"

"No. I would have let him do whatever he wanted to you." Crimson was crushed. She actually thought that he had a change of heart but he really didn't. He only like to mess with peoples emotions, especially her. He made it to her house and help her walk to her door.

" Thank you for nothing you selfish bastard." Crimson said rudely.

" What is your problem? After everything I did, you're going to treat me like that." Sonic yelled.

" You didn't do it for me. You did it for your mom. When Fiona came over she told you to help because I was getting beat up. I also know that she told you to take me to the mall and home because she knew you that your not man enough to get up and do it on your own. She even told you to come to the club to make sure I was alright. I thought you were different from the others, but your just like them, except you were hurting me on the inside. Not the outside like they do. And I think it's so wrong that you play with peoples emotions, especially mine. I don't know if you are treating it like some type of game or some type of amusement for you, you need to stop it. I'm not a thing, I'm a person. Now leave me alone and go to hell." Crimson walked in the door and slammed it in his face. Every word that she said to Sonic went to his mind over and over and over. When he got in his car he sat in there for a few minutes. He then hit the steering wheel thinking about everything that Crimson said. He finally turned on the car and drove home feeling guilty all the way there. Crimson walked in her room and landed on her bed crying.

' Why am I crying?'

**Wow she sure told Sonic. I do not own any of the Sonic characters. I also do not own the songs memories by Within Temptation, bad boy by Cascada, and Basshunter all I ever wanted. Please review me. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The talk

Crimson woked up with a major hangover. She went the bathroom to get some Ibuprofen. She changed her clothes into her old rags and let her hair out. She realize it was Sunday. Her project with Sonic was due Tuesday. She sighed. She picked a song that was easy for her a Sonic to sing. Then she grab her phone and key and walked out. It took 30 minutes to get to Sonic house. Crimson rung the doorbell and saw Elena."

"Hey Crimson. What brings you here?"

"Me and Sonic have a project due on Tuesday, and we haven't chosen a song so... can you give this to him. It's the name of the song." Crimson handed the paper to Elena.

"Crimson... can I talk to you?" Crimson nodded. They both walked in the living room and sat door on the couch.

"What's the matter?" Crimson asked.

"Well... Sonic told me what you said last night when he dropped you off at your house." Crimson frowned.

"Well did he tell you what happen at the club last night?" Elena shook her name.

"Sonic sung a song for me. I was embarrassed so ordered me 3 shots, a martini, and a Bloody Mary. After the song I was wasted. Sonic realized that I was drunk, so he went to my friends and told them that he was taking me home. A few minutes later someone grabbed my hand and took me to the alleyway. I was forcefully held against the wall. I thought it was Sonic but it wasn't. It was one of his friends. He was about to rape me until Sonic came and punched him out cold. I asked him why did he help, he said because my mom would pester me if you were hurt. Then I asked him you didn't save me because you wanted to? He told me no. He would have let him do whatever he wanted to me. So I said all those thing because I was mad. He treat me like some type of game. So I told to leave me alone and go to hell." Crimson started to cry. Sonic was standing there the whole time listen to the conversation. He couldn't stop feeling guilty since last night.

"Here." Elena handed her a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Crimson wiped her tears.

"It's my number. If you need anything just call me." Crimson took it and looked at the time.

"Thank you for everything Elena. I have to go now."

"Okay sweety. Bye." Crimson walked out the living and out the door.

"You know Sonic, eavesdropping is not nice."

"How did you know that I was eavesdropping?" Elena smiled.

"I am your mother. I know these things."

"Yeah."

"Is it true what Crimson said.?" Elena asked. Sonic nodded. She sighed.

"The real reason she came over was to give this to you." Elena handed Sonic the piece of paper the had the song name.

"It for your project, so you better study for it." Elena was heading towards the door.

"Why do you like her so much mom?"

"Because she's like a daughter that I always wanted." Elena smiled.

"Are you suggesting that I marry her?" Sonic frowned.

"Not at all, but she is really nice to have around." Elena left. Sonic looked at the paper and went upstairs to practice the song that Crimson picked. Crimson was walking home. She stopped at a local park, and watched all the kids. Then she remember when her sister got hurt.

**FLASHBACK- 7 years ago**

"Emily where are you?" A 11 year old Crimson yelled.

"Sister." A 8 year old Emily yelled back. Crimson walked around the monkey bars and saw her sister on the ground holding her ankle.

"Emily what's wrong?"

"I sprained my ankle." Emily cried. Crimson grabbed her sister and gave her a piggyback ride home.

"Thank you sis."

"No problem, just be careful next time."

"Love you sis." Emily squeezed Crimson's neck.

"I love you too, but can you loosen up on the grip a little." Emily did and they laughed.

**FLASHBACK OVER- PRESENT DAY**

Crimson phone ranged. The I.D. number said Emily.

"Hey Emily. Are you home?"

"Yeah, but where are you?"

"I'm at the park."

"Do you want me come over there?"

"No I'm about to come home anyway."

''Okay love ya sis."

"Love you too Emily." Crimson hunged up and went home. When she got home, Emily jumped her.

"Crimson guess what?"

"What?"

"I met a boy, and he's cute."

"Oh... and who is this boy?" Crimson grinned.

"His name is Shadow the hedgehog, and he's a sophomore."

"Shadow the hedgehog!" Crimson yelled.

"You know him?"

"Know him, last year the whole school knew him. He was the high school delinquent freshmen year."

"Do you want me to stop seeing him?" Emily pouted. Crimson saw her face. It look sad.

"No... you can still hang out with him, but be careful."

"Okay." Emily smiled and left. Crimson when upstairs practicing her song project. It was getting late and Crimson was getting sleep. So she finished her day with a nice good sleep, but realized that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Sorry if it wasn't interesting. I do not own any of the Sega characters. Please review, and/or follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Telling you the truth

Crimson and Emily walked to school together. Emily had on a red shirt dress with silver trim that was cut in the front, a white under dress, black tights, white gloves with black rings, a black belt,red toed shoes with black sides and a silver stripe going down the middle. Crimson was wearing plain blue jeans, and a faded pink shirt. The bell rung for first period. Fiona, Scourge, and Mephiles did not mess with her. Sonic didn't even mess with her not so much as looked at her. She thought it was going to be a good day without getting abuse. 1st - 3rd period went by fast. At lunchtime Crimson saw her sister and told her that she was going to the roof. When she made it up there she was enjoying the view, but it was interrupted when the roof door opened. When she turned around she saw Fiona, Scourge, and Mephiles.

"Good thing you're up here. Its saves us the trouble of finding you." Mephiles chuckled. They surrounded her. Fiona grabbed her hair, and pushed her to Scourge. He grabbed her arms and held her.

"So Fiona what do you want to do now?" Mephiles asked.

"Lets just have fun beating her for now." Fiona replied. Emily and her friends and Crimson's friends where eat in the cafeteria. Sonic then walked up to their.

"Hey Sonic." Emily greeted.

"Hey... where's your sister?" Sonic asked.

"She told me that she was going to the roof." Sonic then remembered that his friends were going to the roof, so he ran out the cafeteria to the stairs.

**CRIMSON'S POV**

Fiona and Mephiles had their fun beating me up. I had more bruises on my arm, my stomach, and my legs. My bottom lip was bleeding as well. Scourge then threw me at the rusty fence. Fiona grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"You think you can turn Sonic against us?" She asked me. She then grabbed my shirt, and pulled me towards her.

"Well you have another thing coming." That was all she said then she kicked me in my chest. I went through the rusty fence, and started falling to my death. At the same time I saw Sonic coming through the door. He ran past the other trying to get to me. He reached towards me, but he was too late. The last thing I heard and saw before hitting the ground was Sonic's hand stretch out towards me and him calling my name.

**SONIC'S POV**

When I finally got to the roof, I saw Crimson falling off the roof. I pushed everyone out the way tring to get to her. I stretch my hand towards her, but I was too late.

"Crimson." I yelled. Crimson hit the ground hard. Mephiles, Fiona, and Scourge where laughing.

"What's funny?" I yelled.

"You grown soft." Mephiles answered.

"You helped her when I was beating her up at your house." Fiona said.

"You also helped her when I forced myself on her that night at the Blue Island." Scourge said.

"Why is that?" Mephiles asked. I didn't have time to mess with them. All I know is that I need to get to Crimson. So I ran through them and down the stairs. The bell rung for the class, but I didn't care. I made it outside. I saw Crimson laying on the ground with a rock sticking out on the left sided of her stomach. The rock and most of the ground was covered with blood. I checked her pulse. It was weak. I picked her up and took her to the nurse's office. She called for an ambulance. They came in 7 minutes and took her away. I was feeling more guilty than ever. I went to Crimson's sisters class. I asked the teacher can I speak with Emily. The teacher refuse. I told him it was important. So he accused Emily and she walked out of the classroom. I told her what happen to Crimson, and she started to cry. I told her after school I was going to take her to the hospital. Emily nodded and went back into the classroom. I also told the teacher what happen. He understand and made sure that Emily would get Crimson's school work. I left out of Emily's classroom and went to his own. Now I wished I was there for her more often.

**NORMAL POV**

Beep...Beep...Beep. Crimson opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was in the hospital. Crimson then remember how she got into the hospital. Fiona kicked her in the chest. After thinking for awhile the doctor came in.

"Hello. I'm doctor Jefferson. Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Crimson." The doctor wrote it down.

"Okay Crimson... you lose a lot of blood, so can I asked for your parents name and number?"

"They died last year."

"I'm very sorry... do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, one. Her name is Emily."

"How old is she?"

"15." The doctor was writing everything down until Emily came in the room.

"Sis. Are you okay?" Crimson nodded.

"You must be Crimson sister." Emily nodded.

"Okay well your sister only needs a blood transfer, but she has to stay here for awhile."

"Okay." The doctor left.

"Emily how did you get here?" Crimson asked.

"Sonic he told me what happened, and promised me that he was going to take me to the hospital." Crimson frozed.

"Sonic is here."

"Yeah... do you want me to get him?"

"No... but I have to tell you something. Every since mom and dad died the popular kids been abusing me. I never fought back, because the last time I did I went to far. I went to the rooftop to enjoy the view until they came, and started to beat me. Fiona then kicked me off the roof. Thats how I winded up here."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I didn't want it to ruin your first year of high school." Emily smiled.

"Sometime your too nice."

"Yeah, Can you tell my friends to keep an eye on you? I won't be in school for awhile." Crimson asked. Emily nodded. Sonic walked in, Emily walked out to find the doctor.

"Hey. How are you feelin'? Sonic asked while her grabbed a chair.

"Fine!" The sat in the room in silence.

"I'm sorry!" Sonic said. Crimson's eyes widen.

"Sorry for treating you like a game. Sorry for playing with your emotion's. Everything you told me that night was true. I couldn't stop thinking every word you said. I felt guilty the entire time. I'm so sorry Crimson. Can you please find away to forgive me?" Sonic begged. Crimson was trying everything to forgive him. Then she thought that her parents would want her to forgive him.

"I forgive you." Crimson asked. Sonic began to hug her.

"Ow. Sonic my wound... your reopening it." Sonic let go of her.

"Sorry... and our music teacher said we can present when you're ready." Crimson smiled, then realized something.

"What about your friends?"

"They're not my friends anymore. Instead of hanging with the bad I should hang out with the good."

"Finally." Sonic laughed.

"You know... you have a laugh." Sonic smiled.

"Thanks... Crimson can we be friends?" Crimson gave it some thought. Having one of the most popular kids as a friend might be bad, but what was the hurt in it.

"Sure." Crimson looked at the clock.

"You better get home, before your mom pester you again."

"Your right. I'll take your sister home first."

"Can you watch her during school? I don't know if Mephiles and them would hurt her." Sonic nodded. Then he left. Sonic took Emily home and dropped her off.

"Thank you, Sonic." Emily waved and Sonic waved back. Sonic then drove home.

"Mom I'm home."

"Sonic where have you been?" Elena yelled.

"Mom ears. I went to the hospital." Sonic answered.

"Why were you in the hospital?" Sonic sighed.

"Not me, Crimson. She got hurt really bad, so I took her sister to the hospital."

"Did they hurted her?" Sonic nodded.

"Sonic you need to stop being friends with them."

"I am. I stopped when they went too far. I apologized to Crimson, and now we are friends." Elena smiled.

"Good. Tomorrow I'm going to visit her. I do miss her already. Oh I need to get her a gift. Sonic do you know what she likes?" Sonic gave it some thought.

"She loves to sing. She also likes the band groups Blood on the dance floor, Within Temptation, and Evanescence." Sonic answered.

"Thank you, I think will get her that new Within Temptation album that's coming out." Sonic watched as her mom got ready for tomorrow. He was happy that Crimson and him was friends. He can only hope for the better for both of them.

**Yes they are friends now. Lets hope love blossoms soon. I might update tomorrow. I have nothing else better to do. I do not own any of the Sega Character or the band groups. Please review and/or follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Bonding

Its been about a week since Crimson was in the hospital in her and Sonic became friends. Elena came and visit her every day, then the day she got release she took Crimson to the mall. They went into a dress store and Elena was made Crimson try on numerous of outfits. Elena bought all the dresses that looks good on Crimson and then they went to a local hair salon.

"Are you sure you want to go back to school?" Elena asked.

"No... But I have to so I can graduate."

"Do you know what you want to do when you graduate?" Elena asked.

"Well... I wanted to be a singer, but I have to be realistic so a mechanic." Crimson answered.

"A mechanic... Thats good. But have you ever thought about trying out for gigs."

"I do but... they probably looking for somebody who got talent and looks." Elena smiled.

"Well I guess we need to just get you look, because you sure that the talent." Elena grabbed Crimsons hand and push her down the seat and told her friends make her look irresistible. It took them an hour and 30 minutes to get her hair in control. Then they get her nails and toes. After making Crimson looking irresistible Elena took her home.

"Thank you for everything." Crimson thanked.

"No problem. You're like a daughter that I always wanted." They gave each other hugs and Crimson went inside her house.

"It's actually might be different tomorrow." Crimson whispered.

**Sorry for making it too short. I do not own any sega characters. The next chapters is going to be awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Rocking the new look

Crimson was standing outside of the schools front yard. She took in the deep breath and started walk in. When she got inside the building everybody was silence. She had on a tight blue dress that went halfway to the tight with white stockings and light blue high heel shoes. Her hair was it all over the place it was in curls and tucked in behind her ear. Crimson heard every whispering. She then saw her friends.

"Hey guys." She yelled.

"Hey Crim..." Knuckles stopped. Everyone saw Crimson's new look.

"Finally... you rock something new." Rouge said. Crimson smiled and twirl in the dress.

"I know. Have you guys seen Sonic?"

"Yeah he went to first period." Silver knowledge.

"Thanks see you at first period Silver, and the rest of you at lunch." Crimson left. Sonic was being annoyed by Fiona, Scourge, and Mephiles. The door opened and it caught everyones attention, except for Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." Sonic ears twitched. He looked up and saw a very hot Crimson walking up towards him.

"Hello." She waved her hand in his face. He blinked a couple of time before he got back to reality.

"Hey Crimson. How are you?"

"Embarrassed." She blushed.

"Why?" She look down at herself.

"Oh... don't worry you look fine."

"Yes, fine indeed." Sonic and Crimson looked at Scourge who had a smirk on his face.

"Look at someone else ass for once." Sonic yelled.

"Why... so you can have her for yourself?" Sonic blushed.

"No she's a friend, and a friend would stick up to you fucks." Sonic yelled. Scourge was about to yell back, but the teacher walked. Everyone took their seats.

"Morning class. And welcome back Crimson."

"Thank you sir, it's great to be back." The class continued. After class Sonic took Crimson to all her classes. He drop her off at ROTC. She was about to walk in until Sonic grabbed her hand.

"Yes?"

"At lunch I have a surprise for you. So go straight to the cafeteria." Crimson nodded and walked in. Sonic then went to the chorus room. Ms. Neal was in the room filling out school work till Sonic came.

"Hello Sonic. May I help you?"

"Yes Crimson is back, and I want to present our projects during lunch." Ms. Neal smiled.

"Are you sure Crimson won't mind?"

"I told her it would be a surprised, so it won't hurt." Sonic smirk.

"Okay help me get the mics and speakers in the lunchroom." Sonic began to move the speakers. The bell rung for lunch and Crimson went to the cafeteria. There was a group of surrounding the table that her and friends sit at. She began to walk towards the table, but she when she saw Sonic standing on the table.

"Hello everyone. Today me and my singing partner are good to sing our project song. Now if I can just find her." Sonic scanned through crowd until he saw Crimson.

"There she is. Come on don't be shy." Crimson blushed and walked towards the tables. Sonic extended his hand, and Crimson took it.

"So this is the surprised."

"Yeah... you like it." Crimson smiled and grabbed the mic.

"What song did you pick?" Crimson asked.

"It's the song you picked." Sonic turned on the CD player, and the instrumental started playing.

(Good to you sung by: Marianas Trench)

**Sonic:** Everyones around

No words are coming out

And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?

And none of this is enough

I still don't measure up

And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it

And now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone

And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you

I, would

**Crimson:**I thought I saw a sign'

Somewhere between the lines

Or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want

And I still have your letter

Just got caught between someone I just invented

Who I really am

And who I've become

**Together: **And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone

And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you

Woah oh woah oh oh woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh

And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone

And I do

Want you to know I think you'd be good to me

And I'd be so good to you

**Crimson:**I'd be good to you

**Sonic:** I'd be good to you

**Crimson:** I'd be good to you

**Sonic:** I'd be so good to you

**Crimson:** I'd be good to you

**Sonic:** I'd be good to you

**Crimson:** I'd be good to you

**Sonic:** I'd be so good to you

Everyone in audience clapped. Sonic help Crimson down off the table. Ms. Neal walked towards us.

"You both have great talent. Do you guy mind singing another song for the winter break assembly?" They looked at each other.

"Sure. Why not." Sonic replied.

"Great. I'll go tell the principal the good news then." Ms. Neal left.

"Speaking of Winter break I was wondering if you and your sister would join me and my on a trip to France."

"We would love to, but are you sure it is okay?"

"Yeah." Crimson smiled and hugged Sonic. Sonic hugged back.

"Aww. How touchy." Crimson jumped and Sonic felt it. He release her. They turned around and saw Fiona, Scourge, and Mephiles.

"These guys don't know how to take a break." Sonic whispered. Sonic took Crimson away from them. The bell rung for 4th period. Sonic dropped her off and went to class. It was the end of the day, and Crimson was walking to work. Sonic pulled up next to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To work. I haven't been there in awhile." She answered.

"Well get in. I'll take you." Crimson walked to the passenger's side door, and got in. Sonic then drove to Tails workshop. We they got there Tails was asking many question.

"Crimson are you okay? Are you dizzy? Do you have a fever? Are you havin a critical melt down? You don't have to come to work if your hurt." Crimson laughed.

"I'm fine, Tails." Tails let out a sigh in relief.

"I'm going to change." Crimson then went to the back.

"Hey Tails. How's it going?"

"Fine. I see you and Crimson are getting along." Sonic rubbed the back of his head. Crimson came out with an worn out jumpsuit with the top tied around her waist, and a head scarf to protect hair.

"Okay Tails what do we have today?"

"We have a burned out motor in bay 6. You think you can handle that?" Crimson smirked and walked to bay 6.

"She's always trying to push her limits." Tails said. Sonic watched Crimson walked into bay 6.

"I'm going to go with Crimson." Sonic soon followed Crimson. Crimson opened the hood of a Alfa Romeo GT 1300 Junior/GT Junior 1.6. Crimson grabbed and big wrench and hook it up to the bolt. She started to pull. Sonic saw her struggling and decided to help.

"You pull and I push." Crimson nodded. They got 3 bolts out. They were on the last one.

"1, 2, 3." Sonic counted. They got the last bolt out, but when they did Sonic tripped and fell on Crimson.

"Ow. That hurt." Crimson tried to get up, but when she did she was face to face with Sonic. They were blushing really hard. Sonic then leaned in towards Crimson's face.

'Is he about to kiss me?' Crimson asked herself. Crimson closed her eyes waiting the kiss, but it never happened. Sonic got off of her and helped her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help." Crimson continued to work. Sonic sat back down thinking about what just happened.

'Was I about to kiss her?' Sonic asked himself. Crimson was halfway done, but she had to leave. She went to the back and changed back to her original clothes. Sonic was waiting for her. She finally came out.

"Sorry it took so long. Bye Tail's see you tomorrow." Crimson left with Sonic. They got into the car. Sonic drove her home. Neither of them said anything about what happened. Sonic droved in front of her house.

"Thank you, Sonic." Crimson got out and walked up to the door. Sonic rolled down the window.

"Hey." Crimson turned around. "Is it alright if I pick you and our sister up for now on?" Sonic asked.

"That would be great." Crimson answered.

"Okay see you in the morning." Sonic rolled up his window and drove off. Crimson walked in the door. When she closed the door she slammed her back on it. She went up stairs into her room and changed her clothes. She climb in the bed and started to think one question.

'Am I really falling in love with Sonic the Hedgehog?'

**Was that good. I hope so. I do not own any Sega Characters,the song Good to you by Marianas Trench, or the Alfa Romeo GT 1300 Junior/GT Junior 1.6. Please review and/or follow.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The long plane ride

It was the day before winter break. Sonic been picking up Crimson and her sister and taking them to school everyday. Crimson and Sonic were dressed up. Sonic had on a dark blue with a black tie. Crimson had on a silver dress that went below her knees and silver shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a silver ribbon tied around it. Since it was the last day before winter break there was only one class, also the teacher gave them social time to talk. Crimson, Sonic, and Silver talked about what they were doing for winter break.

"You and your sister are going to Paris with Sonic and his mom... no fair." Silver complained.

"Sorry buddy. What are you doing for winter break?" Crimson asked.

"Going to my Aunt Suzanne's house." Silver answered.

"Tell her I said hey. Okay?"

"Okay. I have to go set up for the assembly. See you later." Silver left leaving Crimson and Sonic alone.

"So what are we singing?" Sonic grinned.

"Best friends." The intercom announced for everyone to head to the large gym. Crimson and Sonic went to the back and got ready. Ms. Neal handed them a mic.

"Okay five minutes." They nodded, and Ms. Neal left.

"You and your sister's packed already everything?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but..." Crimson stopped.

"But what?"

"I'm scared of highs." Sonic laughed.

"Its not funny!" Crimson yelled and blush at the same time.

"Yes it is." After Sonic was finished laughing they heard the principal called there names. Sonic grabbed Crimson's hand and leaded her out into the large gym. Everyone one was cheering. Crimson looked around and saw her sister. She waved and Emily waved backed. The music started to play. Sonic and Crimson looked at each and smile.

(Best friends sung by: Toy box)

Sonic: Who ha who ha

Crimson:Nanananananana...Nanananana...

have you ever been in love?

He's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?

It tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy, hey, you should get a best friend too.

Who ha who ha...

Hello baby, can i see a smile?

Sonic: I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild

Crimson: (ok) Can i come I am sitting alone?

Sonic: NO, friends are never alone,

Crimson: (that's right) Maybe some pretty girls are in your world, excuse me I could also girl, lately everyone is making fun

Together: Nananananana...

Crimson: He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too, it tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy, hey, you should get a best friend too.

Sonic: (a best friend)

who ha who ha (ah, hahahaha)

Crimson: who ha who ha ( nananananana...)

Sonic: who ha who ha

Crimson: Hola baby, let's go to the beach

Sonic: Yea, girls in bikini are waiting for me

Crimson: But I was hoping for a summer romance

Sonic: So why can't you take a chance?

Crimson: (ok) maybe some pretty girls are in your world, excuse me I could also be your girl, lately everyone is making fun

Together: Nananananana...

Crimson: He's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too? it tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy, hey you should get a best friend too.

Sonic: (a best friend)

Who ha, who ha,who ha who ha

Crimson: ( who ha, nanananana..) maybe some pretty girls are in your world, excuse (yea) me I could also be your girl, lately everyone is making fun...

Sonic: let's get this party on, hit me with lazer gun

Crimson: eww woah woah

( c'mon boys)

who ha who ha who ha eww woah woah

you should get a best friend too, he's my friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy, hey you should get a best friend too

Sonic: ( a best friend). who ha who ha who ha who ha

Crimson: ( he's sooooo sweet)

Together: Nananananana...

Crimson was panting. She never had the much fun in awhile. Sonic fling Crimson over his shoulder, then he ran out the large gym.

"Sonic... put me down." Crimson ordered. Sonic did what he was told. Crimson punched him on the shoulder.

"Sorry. That really hurts." Sonic rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay. It was my fault." The bell rung for the day.

"You should go find Emily." Crimson nodded and started to look. Emily was waiting outside the school yard.

"Emily are you okay?" Emily looked up and saw Crimson.

"Yeah Just a little sleepy." Crimson grabbed Emily and put her on her back. She gave Emily a piggy back ride all the way to the car. Sonic was in the car waiting for them. Her heard the back door open and saw Crimson putting Emily in the back seat. After she fastened her in, Crimson got in the front seat.

"She's a little tired." Sonic nodded. He start the car, and drove to Crimson's house. When they arrived Crimson and Sonic walk inside. They grabbed the bags, and went back the the car. When the arrived at the airport Sonic droved in the back to the private area.

"Sonic why are we back here?" Sonic put the car on park.

"We have a private plane. So get your sister and let's go." Sonic went to the back of the car and got the bags. Crimson went to the back and woked up Emily.

"Wake up." Crimson sung. Emily fluttered her eyes open.

"We're here." Crimson nodded. Emily got out of the car and stretch. Elena soon arrived.

"Crimson. I'm so glad that you and your sister could come."

"Well thank you for inviting us."

"It wasn't my idea. It was Sonic's idea. He thought it would be nice for you to come." Crimson looked at Sonic who was struggling to get the bags. Crimson laughed.

"Hardy har har. Can you help me?" Sonic sounded frustrated. Crimson gave a few bags, and walked on the plane. The plane was beautiful. It was he Embraer Legacy 450. It was beautiful on the inside. There was 8 seats and two tables. In the back was two seats together facing face to face, and two each side of the plane. They sat the bags in the back closet. Crimson was still staring at the amazing things around her. The pilot told everyone to take a seat. Sonic sat in the back while the ladies were sitting up front. When they were in the air it was quiet for the most part.

"Emily how are you enjoying high school?" Elena asked.

"Great. Me and my friends just won award for best cooperation."

"For which class?"

"Orchestra." Emily smiled.

"Which instrument do you play?"

"Viola." Crimson was got bored quick. She walked in the back and sat across from Sonic.

"Are you okay?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah. Why are you over here?"

"Your mom and my sister are making bored." Sonic laughed.

"So what are we going to do when we get to Paris?"

"First we will get to our hotel, then look at some sights. Then the next day we are going to visit my father and we will figure it out from there."

"We're going to see you father?" Sonic nodded.

"Why doesn't he live with you?" Crimson asked.

"He is also in the Marine force. He was station at one of France's bases. He didn't want us to come, because his work might infect us."

"Oh. They sat there in silence.

"Crimson.. can I ask you a personal question?"

"I guess."

"Come here." Crimson slowly made her way towards Sonic. Sonic lead in towards Crimson's ear.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Crimson blushed.

"Well I wasn't the best looking hedgehog in school you know." She put on a fake smile.

"Well did you have at least a crush?" Crimson shook her head.

"What about you? Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Sonic sighed.

"Let's just say that the perfect one hasn't showed up." Crimson then sighed.

'The perfect one, huh.' She thought.

"Are you still scared?" Sonic asked.

"Well... it's not how I picture it, but I'm fine."

"Good." Sonic stared out the window.

"Is it true what your mom said?" Sonic looked at her.

"About what?"

"That it was your idea for us to come with y'all." There was a brief moment of silence.

"Y-yeah. I-I thought you guys didn't have nothing to do, and I was thinking about it for awhile." Sonic turned his head back to the window. Crimson also watched outside the window. She watched how the sun set was reflecting on the ocean.

"Even though I'm afraid of highs, its at least worth it."

"How?" Sonic questioned.

"The views are always beautiful." As the sun went down Crimson was getting sleepy. Sonic looked at Crimson several times, and saw her trying to stay awake. He chuckled. Sonic took his arm and put it on Crimson's shoulders. He pulled her onto his shoulder.

"What are you...?" Crimson yawned.

"Just sleep. We will be there in the morning." Crimson did what she was told and went to sleep.

'Am I really falling in love with Crimson the hedgehog.' It wasn't long till Sonic went to sleep on her head. Elena and Emily saw Sonic and Crimson asleep. Elena pulled out a camera and took a picture of them. Her and Emily looked over the back at the picture and giggle. Elena grabbed an extra blanket, and covered Crimson and Sonic.

"You taking the steps of being a real gentleman, Sonic." Elena whispered.

**I hope this chapter was good. I do not own any of the Sega characters. Please review and/or follow.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Taking in the views

The bright sun woked up Crimson. Crimson looked up and saw Sonic. Last night his hand was her shoulder, but now it was around her waist. She looked outside and saw that they landed. Sonic grip soon got tighter.

"Sonic Wake up. We are here." Crimson started to shake him, but he didn't wake up. Crimson then had a devious grin on her face. She slow went up to his ear.

"Sonic the hedgehog you got five seconds to get up this instant." She yelled. Sonic jumped and looked around. Crimson started to burst out laughing. Sonic turned to her with a pissed of face.

"Crimson!"

"What? You didn't wake up, so I use my dad's method to wake you up."

"Man. I thought you where my dad for a second." Sonic stretch.

"So your dad does it too?"

"All the time." Crimson chuckled and saw that Emily and Elena were gone.

"Emily." Crimson got up and started to look for here. Crimson got off the plane and saw her sister stretching outside. She sighed in relief.

"Its about time you guys woked up." Elena yelled.

"Come on. I already called someone to get our bags."

"Okay let me just go get Sonic." Crimson went back on the plane. When she did Sonic went back to sleep. She walked up to him, and chuckled. She slowly bent down towards his ear.

"Sonic... if you wake up I give you something." She said seductively. Sonic's eyes went opened his eyes.

"Finally. Your mom is waiting on us." Crimson turned around, but Sonic grabbed her wrist.

"What?"

"You said you were going to get me something if I waked up."

"You really want it your reward?" She asked.

"Well duh." Crimson grabbed Sonic's shirt, and pulled him towards her. She kissed his forehead.

"Happy?" Crimson let go of his shirt.

"No." Sonic pouted.

"Well that's all your getting from me. Now let's go." Crimson got off the plane, and Sonic followed.

"What took you so long?" Emily asked.

"Sonic went back to sleep." Crimson pointed at Sonic. Soon a black limousine pulled up. They all got in and left the airport. Crimson and Emily looked out the window.

"Wow look at the buildings and sculptures." Emily said amazed.

"Yeah... they are amazing." Crimson said disappointed. She sat down back in the seat. Sonic and Elena heard the sadness in Crimson's voice. They arrived at the Eiffel Tower. There was an elevator that leaded them to the top of the Eiffel Towers. Emily ran to the edge.

"Emily you be careful." Elena yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Crimson walked away from the group. Elena nudge her son. Sonic looked at his mother. Elena pointed at Crimson. Sonic nodded and followed Crimson. Crimson leaded on the metal bar, enjoying the view.

"Are you okay? You sounded sad in the limo." Crimson didn't turn around to find out who was right behind her.

"It's nothing." She lied.

"It would be nothing if you weren't mopping around. Come on you can tell me." Crimson looked at him.

"I- It's Emily. I never seen her this happy or amazed. I always see her smiled, but not like this. You guys did so much, and it really makes her happy. How am I suppose to compete with that?" Sonic chuckled.

"You're doing the number one that we can't do. Is being the only family she has." Crimson looked at Emily. Emily looked backed and smiled.

"Thank you Sonic."

"That's what friends are for. Now come on. The fun is just starting." Sonic took Crimson's hand and took her back to the group. After watching the view they all went to the pastry store. Emily tried to convenes Crimson to eat a Eclair, but she refused. Emily then asked Sonic for his help. Sonic strolled over to Crimson.

"No." That was the first thing Crimson said.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. All I know is that Emily asked you to help her to make me eat an Eclair." Sonic frozed.

"And that proved my point."

"Come on. They're pretty good. Just one bit." Sonic forced at piece of eclair in her face.

"Sonic I don't..." She was interrupted when Sonic sticked the eclair in her mouth. She slowly chewed it and swallowed it. Sonic gave her a "I told you so" grin

"It's alright." Crimson struged.

"Its alright... yeah right."

"Come on everyone. Its time to go to the hotel." Elena announced. The limo pulled up front. They got in and the driver took them to the hotel. When they arrived Elena went to get the keys.

"This place is a 5 star Hotel. It's very popular for all the celebrity's they have here."

"Interest." Crimson looked around. There was a big glass chandlery in the middle if the roof. The floors looked like they were painted in solid gold. Elena walked back towards them.

"Okay here is our keys. Oh and Crimson."

"Yes?" Elena came up to her.

"Is it aright that Emily shares a room with me, and Sonic shares a room with you?" Elena whispered. Crimson hesitate for a moment. Then somehow Emily heard the conversation and put on her pleading face. Crimson sighed.

"Fine." Elena and Emily cheered. They all went to the elevator. When the got to the top, Elena and Emily went one way and Sonic and Crimson went the other way. We Sonic and Crimson to there room they were silent. There was a to private room with queen size bed, a full kitchen set, and a big flat screen TV.

"I call this room." Sonic went to the room on the left, and Crimson took the one on the right. She started to unpack her thing until she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She yelled.

"Yo. Do you want to watch a movie later?" Sonic asked.

"Sure also long as you don't pick nothing stupid, but I'm going to take a shower first." Crimson replied as she went to the shower room. Sonic left and went to pick out a movie. After he found a movie, he went to change in his pajamas. Ten minutes later Sonic came out with a blue T-shirt and a dark blue pajama pants. It wasn't long till Crimson came out. She had on a black headscarf, a purple tank top, and dark purple pants. Crimson saw that Sonic had his back turned. So she decided to jump him.

"Gotcha."

"You want something?" Sonic asked. Crimson got off of him and went to the couch.

"Yeah... what kind of girl does your dad accepts?"

"I don't know. Why? Scared that he won't accept you?"

"Why do you make it sound like we're engage? I'm just making sure that he knows I'm a good friend, that's all."

"Well... he's not into girly girls who been spoiled by there parents." Sonic chuckled. Crimson was quit. Sonic then realized what he said.

"I'm sorry Crimson. I totally forgot."

"It's fine. Lets just movie." Crimson started the DVD player. Sonic grabbed some popcorn and two sprite bottles.

"So what movie did you pick?" Crimson asked.

"Die hard." Sonic answered. He pressed play and they sat down together and watched the movie.

**I hope you like this. The next chapter will be better. I forgot to mention that all the Sonic Characters are wearing clothes. Sowwy if I hadn't been to descriptive in the past chapters! I will include some detail in the future chapters. I also don't own any Sega Characters or the movie Die hard. Please review and/ or follow.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Meeting dad

Crimson was getting ready to meet Sonic's father. She didn't want to be fancy, so she dedsided to wear a plain black jeans, a bright yellow shirt, and black shoes. Crimson walked out of her room and saw Sonic eating cereal. He had on a black jeans, a blue shirt with a lighting symbol on it, black jacket, and red and white shoe (the shoes he alway wear).

"Morning." Sonic looked up and saw Crimson.

"Morning. Ready to see my dad?"

"Yeah. I'm ready. " Crimson sat down n at a bowl of cereal. Then a knock came at the door. Sonic went up to answer. When he did Emily ran right past him and towards Crimson.

"Sis do I look pretty?" Crimson turned around and almost choked on her cereal. Emily had on a pink dress with pink high heel shoes. Her was in a low ponytail with curls, she even had on light pink eyeshadow and clear lip gloss.

"Yeah, but why are you wearing that?"

"Because we're going to Sonic's dads house, and Elena said to a dress. Then I realized I didn't have a dress so she bought one on for me." Emily smiled. Elena soon walked in.

"Why are you wearing that?" Elena asked Crimson. She had on a peach dress with matching shoes.

"Because I am."

"No, no, no. We're going to have to fix you up." Elena and Emily grabbed Crimson's arm's and dragged her back into her room. Sonic watched the entire thing and shook his head.

"Women." He went to couch and so dozed off. 20 minutes later he felt someone shaking him. When he opened his eyes it was Emily.

"Yes?"

"Your mom needs your help."

"About what?"

"Just come on. You'll find out." Sonic followed Emily to Crimson's room. Sonic saw his mom by the bathroom door.

"Crimson just come out. You look fine."

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Crimson won't come out. We dressed her up and everything, but we she saw herself in the mirror she ran and bolted herself in the bathroom." Sonic walked up to the bathroom door.

"Crimson. Why did you bolt yourself in the bathroom?"

"Because they did too much. I look so different."

"Crimson know matter what you look like your still the same Crimson that we all know and love." Crimson's heart skipped a beat. "So can you please come out?" Sonic asked. They all waited till Crimson finally unbolted the door. Sonic slowly opened the door. When here looked inside he saw Crimson in a light blue dress, with clear shoes. Her hair was straight, she had on light blue eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. Sonic extended his hand and she grabbed it. Sonic pulled Crimson out of the bathroom.

"Thank you, Sonic. Don't worry Crimson Sonic's dad is a real softy, and where late." They left the hotel. The driver took them to a house that was about big. It looked just like Sonic's house but bigger. They walked to the front door. Elena knocked on the door. Then a blue hedgehog, with a black suit opened the door.

"Hello, Frederick." Elena greeted.

"Elena, Sonic your here, and I see you brought guest." Frederick stared at Emily and Crimson.

"Dad this is Crimson, she a senior at Mobius High, and this is her sister Emily. She's a freshman at Mobius High." Sonic informed.

"Hello sir. I'm a friend of Sonic's. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine. Please do come in." Frederick allowed them to enter. Frederick lead them to the living room. They sat down. Frederick and Elena sat on one couch together, and Sonic, Crimson, and Emily sat across from them.

"So Crimson... I heard that your a mechanic." Frederick said.

"Yes sir I am. My father taught me machine weaponry and combat styles." Crimson answered.

"What was his name?"

"Jonathan." Frederick smiled.

"Your father is thee Jonathan the hedgehog. We use to be in the same unit together. How is he?"

"Him and our Mom died last year in a car accident." Crimson answered.

"I'm sorry. Jonathan was a great soldier and friend." Frederick said. Crimson smiled.

"Frederick why don't you show Emily the orchestra room. I bet she will love it." Elena said. Frederick nodded.

"Let's go Emily." Frederick took Emily to his own orchestra room.

"Sonic why don't you show Crimson the garden out back."

"Okay. Let's go Crimson." Crimson followed Sonic to the back. When they got there Crimson was amazed by all the flowers she saw.

"Wow. I never seen so many flowers one place."

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Roses. The red one's."

"Why?"

"It means several different things."

"Name one." Crimson started to think.

"Romance."

"Why romance?"

"I was going to stay sex, but something in my mind told me that you were going to take it the wrong way." Sonic laughed.

"I'm serious."

"Me too!" Crimson rolled her eyes. They been in the garden for about and hour. Then Frederick came outside with the others.

"Hey sis." Emily yelled.

"Hey. Did you have fun in the orchestra room?"

"Yeah. There were a lot of instruments, and he let me play with the viola."

"Well I'm glad that you had fun." Crimson smiled.

"Speaking of fun Emily told us that you sing for fun." Frederick said. Crimson blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I do, but Sonic can sing better." She pointed at Sonic.

"No. She can sing way better than me."

"Well I though you both sounded good at the winter break assembly." Emily jumped in.

"They sung a song together?" Frederick asked. Emily nodded.

"How cute." Elena squealed.

"If you two can sing that good together can ya sing at the party I'm hosting in two days?" Crimson and Sonic looked at each other.

"If it's fine with Crimson, its fine with me." That was Sonic's answer. Everyone started at Crimson.

"Okay. I will." Everyone cheered. It was getting late, so they said their goodbyes to Frederick then left. Sonic looked at Crimson the whole driver. She hadn't said one word since they got into the limo. Even when they got into their hotel room she was still quiet. After they put on there pajamas Sonic went to Crimson's room. Crimson heard a knock.

"Come in." Sonic waked in.

"Are you okay? You been quiet." Sonic sat on her bed.

"Yeah I was... just thinking about when you use to dislike me, and was wondering if your mom didn't make you do the things that she was pestering you about would we ever be friends."

"Why would you think any of that?"

"It justs came to my mind. All the abuse, the pain, everything."

"You need to stop thinking that." Sonic put his hand on her face. "Where friends, and there nothing in this world can change that." Sonic leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Crimson." Sonic walked out of the room.

"Goodnight." She whispered. She touched her forehead lightly and blushed.

'I am really in love with Sonic.'

**Okay... this chapter was crony. I was going to have Crimson and Frederick have a little spare moment to see which fighting style is better, but something told me no. The next will be so romantic. I do not own any Sega Characters. Please review and/or Follow.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The special gift

"Mmm... S-Sonic harder, faster p-please." Sonic answered Crimson calls. He thrusted hard, which made her call his name.

"Cr-Crimson... I'm about t-to come." Sonic thrusted harder.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Sonic asked. Crimson nodded.

"Okay." Sonic continued. Before Sonic could release, Crimson heard a knocking sound. Crimson woked up and looked around.

'It was a dream.' Crimson got out of bed and went to the door. She cracked it open. Sonic was outside wearing a green shirt with blue jeans, and a black jacket.

"Yes?" Crimson asked.

"I was just wondering if you want to hang out with me?"

"You mean like a date?"

"No. More like a play date." Crimson gave it some thought.

"Okay, just give me a minute to freshen up." Crimson closed the door. She took off her clothes and went to the shower room. She then came out of the shower room with a blue flowy skirt, with a tight sleeveless light blue shirt, and blue wedges. Her hair was straight and tucked behind the ear. She walked out of the room.

"Okay Sonic I'm ready."

"Great lets go." They walked out of the hotel, and started to walk to a karaoke bar.

"What is this?" Crimson asked.

"It's Le Libertalia. My friends owns this place." They walked in. Sonic went to the front to check in. Crimson just watched as each couple past her. She seemed a little sad.

"Okay got our karaoke room." Crimson nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm... yeah. So what room is it?"

"Room 105."

"Okay let's go." Sonic took lead. When they made to their room, but when they did they saw 3 other people in there.

"Hey Sonic." One of the said.

"Hey Vector, what are ya'll doing here?"

"Well we do own this place and we heard that you were coming here with a friend." Eispo answered. He lead slightly to the right to see a white hedgehog. Sonic saw what Espio was looking at.

"Oh. This is my friend Crimson the hedgehog. Crimson this is Espio the chameleon, Vector the crocodile, and Charmy the bee." Sonic introduced.

"Hey." Crimson waved.

"Hey Crimson. Did anyone told you that you are beautiful?" Charmy buzzed around.

"Charmy!" Vector yelled.

"What? I'm just saying that she pretty."

"Thank you. I heard that from some people." Crimson smiled.

"Well don't just stand there come in." Sonic and Crimson walked in and sat down.

"You know Blaze is coming?" Charmy buzzed.

"Who is Blaze?" Crimson asked.

"That's another friends of ours. I think you two will get along." Then a purple cat walked in.

"Well speak of the devil. Hey Blaze."

"Hey. What are ya'll waiting for?"

"You." Sonic answered. After they introduced Blaze to Crimson they started the karaoke machine.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Vector asked. Sonic nudge Crimson. She looked at him.

"What?" She whispered.

"You know what? Go up there." He whispered back.

"On one condition. You sing after I'm finished."

"Okay. Just go up there."

"I'll sing first Vector."

"Finally. So what do you want to sing?" Crismon started to think.

"Nightcore-Euphoria."

"Good choice." Vector looked through the song selections until her came upon it. The music started to play.

(Euphoria Sung by: Loreen/ nightcore styles)

Why, why can't this moment last forevermore?

Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door…

No, don't ever stop doing the things you do.

Don't go, in every breath I take I'm breathing you…

Euphoria

Forever, 'till the end of time

From now on, only you and I

We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Euphoria

An everlasting piece of art

A beating love within my heart

We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

We are here, we're all alone in our own Universe,

We are free, where everything's allowed and love comes first,

Forever and ever together, we sail into infinity,

We're higher and higher and higher, we're reaching for divinity.

Euphoria

Forever, 'till the end of time

From now on, only you and I

We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Euphoria

An everlasting piece of art

A beating love within my heart

We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Forever we sail into infinity,

We're higher, we're reaching for divinity…

Euphoria, euphoria

We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Euphoria….An everlasting piece of art

A beating love within my heart

We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Euphoria, euphoria

We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Crimson was finished. Everyone cheered. Crimson smiled sat down and looked at Sonic.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"I didn't forget. I'm going, I just have to think of a song." Sonic then had a big smile on his face. He walked to the mic. He whispered the song into Vector's ear. Vector looked for the song and started to play it.

(Super Psycho Love sung by: Simon Curtis)

Something lately drives me crazy

Has to do with how you make me

Struggle to get your attention

Calling you brings apprehension

Texts from you and sex from you

Are things that are not so uncommon

Flirt with you you're all about it

Tell me why I feel unwanted?

Damn, if you didn't want me back

Why'd you have to act like that?It's confusing to the core'

Cause I know you want itOh, and if you don't wanna be

Something substantial with me

Then why do you give me more?

Babe I know you want it

Say that you want me every day

That you want me every way

That you need me

Got me trippin' super psycho love

Aim, pull the trigger

Feel the pain getting bigger

Go insane from the bitter feeling

Trippin' super psycho love

Pull me off to darkened corners

Where all other eyes avoid us

Tell me how I mesmerize you

I love you and despise you

Back to the crowd where you ignore me

Bedroom eyes to those before me

How am I supposed to handle

Lit the fuse and missed the candle

Damn, if you wanna let me go

Baby please just let me know

You're not gonna get away with leading me on

Say that you want me every day

That you want me every way

That you need me

Got me trippin' super psycho love

Aim, pull the trigger

Feel the pain getting bigger

Go insane from the bitter feeling

Trippin' super psycho love

Say you want me

Say you need me

Tear my heart out slow

And bleed me

You want me

You need me

You're gonna be with me

I know you want me too

I think you want me too

Please say you want me too

Because you're going to

Say that you want me every day

That you want me every way

That you need me

Got me trippin' super psycho love

Aim, pull the trigger

Feel the pain getting bigger

Go insane from the bitter feeling

Trippin' super psycho love

Sonic finished. Everyone clapped, except for Crimson. Sonic sat back down. They been there for an hour or two. Sonic told everyone that they have to go, because he wanted to show Crimson around. When they left Crimson saw a couple, who was in front of them, holding hands. Sonic saw what Crimson was staring at. So he slowly grabbed her hand. Crimson didn't pull back. She grabbed his hand back. The didn't say anything for the longest, until Crimson saw a pet store.

"Look at the cute puppies." Crimson let go of Sonic and started to coo the puppies at the window. Sonic the saw a stand that sold necklaces.

"Crimson can you stand right here for a moment. I have to go do something." Crimson nodded her head and went back to cooing the puppies. Sonic went to the stand. About five minutes later Sonic came back.

"Are you done?" He asked. Crimson stood up.

"Yeah." She waved the puppies goodbye.

"Well lets go! There is another place I want to show you." Sonic grabbed Crimson's hand and started to pull her. They finally made it to a Ferris wheel.

"It's called Grande Roue. The biggest Ferris wheel in Paris." Crimson looked up. She tried to see the top, but she fumbled backwards. Sonic caught her.

"Thanks."

"Be careful next time." Sonic pushed her back up. Sonic then pushed Crimson in line to get on it. When they got inside, they sat across from each other.

"So why are we up here?" Sonic looked at his watch.

"Watch the window." Sonic answered. Crimson looked at the window. She saw a awesome view on the sun setting on the city.

"Wow. This is better than all the view's I've seen." Sonic chuckled. He continued to stare at her. He then put his hands in his pockets. He realized that he bought Crimson something.

"Crimson come here for a moment." Crimson slowly walked to the other side.

"I want you to turn around and close your eyes."

"For what?"

"Just do it, and you'll find out." Crimson turned around and closed her eyes. Sonic waved in her face to make sure they were closed. Then he placed a necklace around her neck.

"Okay open." The first thing looked at was the necklace. It had a black chain with a silver microphone on it. Crimson smiled.

"Thank you Sonic, it's beautiful." Sonic smirked.

"I knew you like it." Sonic looked back at the window.

'No matter how much I think that we're just friends, I think of her more than that.' Sonic thought. They got off the Ferris Wheel.

"Do you know how to dance?" Sonic asked.

"What do you mean dance?"

"The Waltz, jazz, crump, etc.." Crimson shooked her head. Sonic sighed.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going now?" Crimson asked.

"It's a surprise." Crimson pout.

Sonic to her through the Parc de Bercy (It was one of the parks in Paris). Crimson looked around. She kept hearing things behind her, but she ignored it and continued to walk behind Sonic. They soon arrived at a club. It was the La Flèche d'Or.

"Why are we here?"

"So we can dance." Sonic answered with a smile. We they got in Crimson was already uncomfortable. People was pushing her around, which separated her from Sonic. Crimson couldn't find him, so she stayed on the other side of the club. Crimson watched as a few people danced then a purple weasel walked up towards her.

"Hey toots, why are you standing here all by yourself?" He asked smiling.

"I got separated from a friend, so I'm waiting for him to show up." The weasel's face went from a smile to a frown.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. We're just friends, but I wish that we were more than friends." Crimson continued to look for Sonic. Then the weasel slipped his hand around Crimson's waist.

"What about this... you forget your lover and come with me." He asked. Crimson pushed him off her.

"No... I don't know you and I'm not the type of Hedgehog who would do it with someone that I don't know." The weasel got mad. He grabbed Crimson and dragged her out the building from the back. Then he through her on the ground. It wasn't long till he climbed over her.

"Get off of me." The weasel grabbed her hands and force them above her head. Then he started to kiss and lick on her neck.

"I'm going to make sure you enjoy this. I've been following you and that hedgehog for too long. Now time to get what I deserve." He whispered. He glided his hands up her skirt. He was touching her butt. Crimson then kneed him in his balls. The weasel rolled off of her. Before she could run back inside, the weasel grabbed her shirt.

"You are going to regret that." He ripped the top half of her shirt which revealed her strapless bra.

"No, your going to regret for even touching me." Crimson snapped. She grabbed his hand and threw him the wall. She then kicked him in the face. He was on the ground out cold. Crimson ran back into the club, and out the front. When she left the club, without Sonic, she went to the Parc de Bercy and sat on the bench crying. Sonic was looking for Crimson throughout the entire club. He started to asked people. One of them said yes and she ran out the club. Sonic then left. He asked the door manger if he had seen a white hedgehog. He pointed at the Parc de Bercy. Sonic then ran to find Crimson.

"Crimson. Crimson where are you?" Sonic then heard someone crying. He continued walking until the cries got louder. When he walk into the rose garden he saw Crimson crying on the bench.

"Crimson. I've been looking everywhere for you." Sonic came up to her, but when he got closer to her he saw that half of her shirt was ripped.

"Crimson look at me." Crimson did not look at him.

"Look at me!" He yelled. Crimson jumped and looked at him.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"I-I don't k-know."

"What you mean you don't know?"

"He didn't mention his name. All he did was forced me into the back, and tried to rape me. But I somehow stand up to him and defend myself." Sonic held Crimson.

"Come on. Lets go back to the hotel." Crimson nodded. Sonic took off his jacket and wrapped his jacket around Crimson, and then wrapped his arms around her. They soon arrived at the hotel. Crimson went to her room and changed while Sonic went to the couch. Crimson soon came out with dark green pajama pants, and light green tank top.

"Here you go." Crimson handed him his jacket. Sonic took it. Crimson walked back towards her room. When she got into her room she went to sleep. 20 minutes later Sonic snuck into Crimson room. He sat a blue box and a red rose next to her. He then stared at her. He bent down on one knee, and touched her face.

"I won't let anyone touch you in anyway again." Sonic whispered. He then kissed her lightly on her cheek. Then he left.

'I love you Crimson the hedgehog.'

**Was that good. Who was that purple weasel? What is in the blue box? You'll have to find out on the next chapter. HEEHEE. I do not own any of the Sega character's, or the places in Paris, or the songs Euphoria Sung by: Loreen or ****Super & Psycho Love sung by: Simon Curtis or the nightcore style . Please review and/or follow.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Party crasher

Crimson started to wake up. She sat up and stretched out her arms. She then saw a blue box and red rose on her bed. When she opened the box she saw red hair pin with a note inside. She opened it and began to read it.

"Dear Crimson,

If you are reading this I'm at my father's house getting it ready for tonight. I left this gift to apologize for not being there last night. I'm supposed to bring a date at my father's party, and I was hoping you consider of being my date tonight. I'll call you soon.

Love,

Sonic

After Crimson read it she got dress and went to Emily and Elena's room. Crimson knocked on the door. A few minutes waiting outside the door Elena answered it.

"Hey dear. Come it." Crimson walked in.

"Hey sis. What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Sonic went to Frederick's house to set up for tonight. Elena can I talk for a minute?" Elena nodded and they went to Elena's room. They sat on the bed.

"What's wrong dear?" Crimson started to fiddle with her thumbs.

"I'm- I'm in love with your son." Elena smiled.

"Finally." Elena hugged Crimson.

"Do you think he loves you back?" Elena asked.

"I'm not sure. He bought me this necklace yesterday. He bought this hair pin, he kissed my forehead two ago, he asked me to go to the party with him... I just think he did that just to my friend."

"He asked you to go with him, he must really care for you. But good thing that you came here. Sonic told me what happened last night. Are you okay?" Crimson nod.

"Yeah. He didn't go too far. For a long time I actually fought back."

"Who did it feel?" Elena asked.

"Good. I been abused so long, if felt so good to fight back." Crimson smiled. Then her phone rang.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey Crimson. It's me Sonic. I'm just checking on you to see if your okay."

"I'm fine, but Sonic you remember that letter you gave me?"

"Yeah."

"And the part you said about going to the party with you."

"Yeah."

"I would love to go with you."

"Great. See you when you get her."

"Sonic?"

"Yes"

"I-I lo-lo... I like the hair pin."

"Well... glad you like it."

"Bye... Sonic."

"Bye Crimson." Crimson hung up her phone.

"I'm going the party with Sonic." Elena and Crimson squealed.

"Well we have to get you and Emily ready." Elena had a devious grin on her face. At Frederick's house Sonic was excited. He was going to have a date tonight, and it was Crimson. Frederick saw his son organizing the music selection for the party.

"Sonic can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure pops." Sonic ran to his father.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sonic asked.

"Its about your friend, Crimson. Do you love her?" Sonic smiled.

**"**Of course I do, but I don't if she loves me back."

"Sonic you do a lot for her. She never asks you for anything that will fill her needs. She always care for her sister, but it looks like your the only one who cares for her. If you keep doing that she should fall for you soon, heck she might already have." Frederick laughed.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, now let's get you ready for tonight." Frederick dragged Sonic to the back. Hours past and the girls were ready. Emily had on a white dress that wasn't low cut with silver edges, and white high heel shoes. Her hair down, and it had several white flowers on the side. Elena was wearing a light pink strapless dress that was low cut, and clear shoes. Her hair was up in a bun.

"Crimson are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm coming. How did you know what size dress I wear?" Crimson asked while walking out Elena's room.

"Emily told me." Elenas answered. Soon they all left the hotel. At Frederick house Sonic was fixing his black tux.

"Sonic are you ready?" Frederick yelled.

"Yeah. I'm coming. Sonic saw his father telling the servants their position. After Frederick dismissed the he walked up to his son.

"You look sharp."

"Thanks dad, so do you." Frederick was also wearing a black tux. The door rung and guest started to come. In the limo Crimson was getting all shaky.

"Crimson everythings going to fine." Elena said. Crimson nodded. Then soon arrived. Each one of the got out of the limo. Elena took head and ranged the door bell. One of the servant answered the door. Once the servant let them in they started to look for Frederick. Crimson wander from the group. She was getting stares from everyone. Then she winded up in the garden. Elena and Emily found Frederick and Sonic.

"Hello. Elena, Emily glad you can make it." They both smiled.

"Where's Crimson?" Sonic asked.

"She wandered off somewhere... I think." Sonic began to walk, but Frederick grabbed him.

"No you don't. Introduction first, search party later." Sonic grunt. Crimson was outside watching the sky, until she heard someone making a speech. She walked back into the house on towards the ballroom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the first annual Marine force celebration. I would like to think all of you for coming. This celebration is to remember our marine soldiers that have die in the past years. Now drink, enjoy, and God bless." Sonic walked off the stage to his father.

"Now can I search for Crimson?" Sonic asked. Frederick looked behind him.

"That won't be necessary." Frederick pointed behind him. Sonic turned around. His eye widen. Crimson was wearing a glittering red dress. It had a slit showing her right leg. She was wearing white gloves, and red high heel shoes. Her hair was completely up with the red hair pin holding it. Crimson walked next to Sonic.

"Hey sorry for wandering." Sonic then snapped out of daydream land.

"It's okay. Your sister was just about play a song on the viola for everyone." Elena said. Emily went up stage and started to play Call me maybe. Crimson was watching her while Sonic was staring at Crimson.

"Why you keep staring at me?" Sonic jumped.

"Because you... look beautiful."

"Thank you. I thought your mom over did it." Crimson blushed.

"Well you look fine to me." Sonic grabbed her hand, and lead her to the back. After Emily was done, Sonic and Crimson walked up stage. They both grabbed a mic. Sonic signaled the Dj. Then the music started to play.

(Just A Dream sung by: Sam Tsui & Christina Grimme)

[Sonic]

I was thinkin about you,

Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,

What we gonna be? Open my eyes,

It was only just a dream.

[Crimson]

So I travel back, down that road.

Will you come back, No one knows.

I realize, it was only just a dream.

[Sonic]

I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.

Number one spot and now you found your a replacement.

I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.

Now you ain't around, baby I can't think.

I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.

Cuz I can still feel it in the air.

I see your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.

My lover, my life.

My baby, my wife.

You left me, I'm tied.

Cause I knew that it just ain't right.

[BOTH]

I was thinkin about you,

Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,

What we gonna be? Open my eyes,

It was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

Will you come back, No one knows.

I realize, it was only just a dream.

[Crimson]

When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn.

I'm tryin to get my usher over, but I can let it burn.

And I just hope you notice your the only one I yearn for.

No wonder I'll be missing when I learn?

Didn't give you all my love,

I guess now I got my payback.

Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby.

Hey, you was so easy to love. But wait,

I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.

And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone.

But you made a decision that you wanted to move on.

Cuz I was wrong.

[BOTH]

I was thinkin about you,

Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,

What we gonna be? Open my eyes,

It was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

Will you come back, No one knows.

I realize, it was only just a dream.

[BRIDGE: BOTH]

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

OOOOHHHHHH.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. (If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. (If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)

And they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

[BOTH]

I was thinkin about you,

Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,

What we gonna be? Open my eyes, (Open my eyes)

It was only just a dream. (Its just a dream)

So I travel back (Travel back, I travel back), down that road.(down that road)

Will you come back, No one knows. (no one knows)

I realize, it was only just a dream. (no no nooo)

Ooooohhh

I was thinkin about you,

Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,

What we gonna be? Open my eyes, (Open my eyes x2)

It was only just a dream.

Travel back, down that road.

Will you come back, No one knows.

I realize (I realize), it was only just a dream.

Oh hay.

It was only just a dream.

It was only just a dream.

Naaaahh Ohh~

Everyone clapped. Crimson and Sonic smiled at each other. They then ran off the stage laughing.

"That was awesome." Crimson said.

"It sure was. Crimson why do you only smiled when you sing and when your sister is happy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm really happy that way." Crimson answered.

"Yo Sonic." Sonic and Crimson turned around and saw a purple weasel. Crimson started to shake.

"Hey Nack." They gave each other a handshake.

"Nothing man." Nack looked at Crimson. He had a smirk on his face.

"Who is this beautiful flower?"

"This is my friend Crimson. Crimson this Nack. His father works with my dad in the Marine force."

"Pleasure to meet you Crimson." Nack extended his hand, but Crimson didn't take it.

"Crimson are you okay?" Sonic asked. Crimson didn't say. She just walked away. Sonic chased after her, while Nack smirk.

"Crimson wait up." Crimson didn't slow down. Sonic then caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and took her to another room.

"Let go of me. I want to leave. I don't. want to be here." Crimson yelled.

Why? Why don't you want to be here?" Crimson frozed.

"Sonic it's time to announced dinner." Frederick yelled.

"I'll be there in a minute." Sonic yelled back.

"Please don't leave." Sonic kissed her forehead and left. Crimson touched her forehead.

"Aww... how cute." Out of nowhere Nack grabbed Crimson's by the back of neck.

"Long time no see toots. I see you and Sonic are getting comfortable." Nack whispered.

"What do you want?" Crimson spat.

"You." Nack first threw her to the wall then he closed the door and blocked it.

"But first..." he grabbed her hair. "It's time get payback first." Crimson whimpered. Sonic walked on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Dinner is ready. Will everyone please walk to..." all of a sudden there was a precising scream. Sonic realized that Crimson wasn't there. He ran to the last place her left her. Frederick, Elena, and Emily soon followed. Crimson was on the ground crawling away from Nack. Nack grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him.

"Sonic help." Crimsoned yelled.

"Shut up. You think that pathetic hedgehog could do anything to save you?" Nack flipped her over. Her climb on top of her. Then Nack slapped her. Crimson heard a bang at the door.

"Crimson! Crimson are you in there!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic! Help!" Sonic started to knock the door down, but something was blocking it. Crimson flung Nack off and went to the door.

"Sonic!" She yelled.

"Crimson. Don't worry I'll get you out of there." Crimson turned and duck. Nack threw a book at her. Nack grabbed the front of her neck, and pushed her against the wall.

"I told you before. That pathetic hedgehog can't save you. He might try to protect you, but the closer you get to him the more you get hurt." Nack squeezed her neck harder. Crimson grabbed her hair pin out of hair, and stabbed Nack in the shoulder. He let go of her neck and Nack yelled in pain.

"I'm tired of this." Crimson rubbed her neck, and took off her shoes. "I'm tired being useless. Tired of the threats. Tired of the abuse. It will end today." Crimson pulled Nack up and kicked him in the face. Nack then received punches from Crimson. Nack landed on the door. Crimson then ran up to Nack, and kicked him in his chest. Nack went through the door. Sonic ran into the room and saw Crimson panting on the ground.

"Crimson what happened?" Crimson didn't answer. She just ran out of the room and out the house. Sonic the walked up to Nack. He pulled out the hair pin that her bought for Crimson out of his shoulder. Then he punched him.

"Sonic what happened? Where is Crimson?" Frederick asked.

"Nack attack Crimson, and Crimson ran out the house. I'm going to look for her. You guys go back to the hotel. Me and Crimson we'll be there soon." Sonic went to the front door.

"Sonic wait." Elena handed him a umbrella. "It's suppose to rain later. So hurry." Sonic nodded and ran after Crimson. Crimson was walking barefoot. She didn't know where she was. Then all of a sudden it started to rain.

"Great. Now Mother Nature hate me." Crimson continued walking. She been out walking in a rain for hours, until she came upon a sign that said Le Libertalia. Crimson walked in. She went up to the lady at the desk.

"Hello madam. May I help you?"

"Yes. I-I ne-need t-to speak w-with t-the owners of t-this pl-place."

"And may I asked what is your name and what should tell them?"

"Th-that Cr-Crimson ne-needs th-their h-help." Crimson passed out.

"Ma'am, ma'am. Oh god." She ran to the back. Vector, Espio, and Charmy were sitting around bored. Then the lady at the front desk ran in there.

"I'm sorry, but a girl says she needs your help. She's passed out in the lobby. She says her name is Crimson." Vector, Espio, and Charmy looked at each other. Then they ran out of there office. They saw Crimson on the ground soak and wet. Vector grabbed her and took her to the back. Charmy went to get some towels and blankets. Vector laid Crimson down on the couch in the office. Espio walked up to her and shooked her.

"Crimson wake up." Crimson opened her slightly.

"Hmm."

"Are you okay?"

"No. I don't fell good." Crimson started to cough violently, her breathing was getting shorter, and was starting the sweat. Espio then touched her forehead. She was getting a high fever, and was shaking chills.

"Charmy. Where are those blankets and towels?" Charmy finally came in with 3 blankets, a pillow, and a towel. Espio put the pillow under Crimson's head, and placed the blankets over her. Then he wiped the sweat of her head. Espio then went to the phone and called Sonic. Sonic was looking for Crimson for hour, and it wasn't good because it started to ran. Then he got a phone call.

"Crimson." Sonic yelled.

"No, Espio." Sonic sighed.

"What is it?"

"Crimson is here. I think she's suffering from bacterial pneumonia."

"I'll be there soon." Sonic hunged up and called his driver and told him to meet him at Le Libertalia. Sonic began to run towards Le Libertalia. When Sonic got there Crimson's breathing was getting worse.

"I called a doctor, and he said the PCE oral can cure bacterial pneumonia." Espio said.

"Thank you Espio."

"No problem." Sonic needed down and patted Crimson's head. Vector can in.

"Yo Sonic your ride is here." Sonic nodded.

"Is it okay if I take the blankets?" Sonic asked. Espio nodded. Sonic picked up Crimson and took her to the limo. Once he got into the limo he told the driver to drive him to the nearest pharmacy. Sonic sat Crimson on his lap. He placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Crimson. I'm sorry." Sonic cried. They soon arrived at the pharmacy. Sonic laid Crimson gently in the seat. He went the pharmacy and looked for PCE oral. Once he found some he paid for it and went back to the car. Then he told the driver to take them to the hotel. Sonic placed Crimson back on his lap. Sonic then saw a mark on her face and neck. He then remembered that Nack attacked her. That made him mad. When they got to there hotel room, Sonic placed her in her room. After he laid her down he went to the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice and a small glass cup. He crushed one PCE oral pill and pull it in the orange juice. He went back to Crimson's room. Sonic placed the cup down, and sat up Crimson.

"Crimson wake up." Sonic whispered.

"But I-I'm tired." Sonic chuckled.

"I know you are. Just take this, and you can go back to sleep." Sonic placed the cupped to her mouth. She drunked it. Sonic sat the cup down and laid Crimson back down. Sonic then heard the hotel phone rang. He quietly left out of Crimson's room and towards the phone.

"Hello."

"Sonic? Thank god your back. Is Crimson with you?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, but she caught bacterial pneumonia."

"Oh dear. I was going to take her shopping tomorrow, but it seems that she needs some rest."

"Take Emily instead. I bet she'll love it." Sonic suggested.

"Good idea. Do you need anything while we're out tomorrow?"

"Yes. Can you bring some fruit, and buy a blender?"

"That will be on the top of my list for tomorrow."

"Thanks mom, and what happened about Nack?" Sonic asked angrily.

"With the injury that Crimson gave him he will be fine, but his father going to handle it." Elena answered.

"Okay." Crimson was coughing violently in her room.

"Mom I have to go. Crimson's coughing really hard."

"Okay. Give Crimson a kiss for me, your father, and Emily. Love you."

"Love you two." Sonic hugged up. He went to his room and changed into his pajamas. Then he walked to Crimson's room. She was still breathing short. Sonic climbed in the bed with Crimson. He then gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"A kiss from mom." He kissed the other cheek.

"A kiss from your sister." Then her forehead.

"My father." Sonic was about to kiss her lips, but he didn't want to steal her first kiss. He wanted it so bad, but he want them both to enjoy it. So he kiss the tip of her nose.

"And for me." Sonic curled next to Crimson. He slept with her for the night.

**Wow I've been on a roll. I hope that was good. Crimson finally fought back and hadn't held back. But can she fight back when she gets back to school? Hmmm CONFLICT. I do not own any Sega characters or Le Libertalia. Please review and/or follow.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Comforting the sick.

Sonic began to wake up. When he looked down he saw Crimson in his arms. She breathing a little easier. Sonic slowly got off the bed, and out the room. He went to the kitchen. He poured a small glass, and a crushed PCE oral in it. He went back into Crimson's room.

"Crimson wake up. You have to take your medicine." Crimson eyes fluttered.

"Again?" She complained.

"Yes again. You're sick. So take this and you'll get better soon." Crimson took the cup and drank it. After she finished she went back to sleep. Sonic took the cup, and left. Sonic then heard someone knocking on the door. When he opened it, he saw Nack's father.

"Mr. Sniper. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I want to apologize to Crimson about my son's action last night."

"Well she's in the back sle..." Sonic turned around and saw Crimson trying to walk on her own. Sonic ran up to her and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I'm hungry." She answered weakly. Sonic sighed. He sat her down on the couch.

"You can come in Mr. Sniper." Mr. Sniper walked in and sat on the couch. He saw Crimson looked weak.

"Ms. Crimson I would like to apologize for my son's behavior." Crimson looked at Mr. Sniper.

"It' s okay." She whispered. Sonic can back with a fruit smoothie that was in the refrigerator. Crimson took the smoothie and started to drink it.

"Speaking if Nack. Crimson how did you two met?" Sonic asked.

"He was the same weasel who was trying to get up my skirt, the day we went to that club." Sonic still wanted to beat the crap out of Nack. Mr. Sniper left. Leaving them to alone. Crimson finished her fruit smoothie. She realized that she still wearing the dress form last night.

"Sonic can you take me back to my room? I want to change." Sonic grabbed her and to her back into her room. He grabbed her pajamas and left. Crimson started to change. After a few minutes later Crimson started to walk out her room. She was leaning on the wall for support. Crimson found Sonic standing on the outside balcony. Crimson slowly walked towards him. Sonic turned around and saw Crimson walking towards him.

"Crimson. You need to be in bed."

"I don't want to stare at the four walls in my room all day. I want to hang out with you." Sonic blushed. He picked her up and took her to the couch.

"We can watch a movie together then." Crimson clapped. Sonic put in RIse of the Guardians. During the movies Crimson was giggling.

"What funny?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing. I just think Jack frost is cute."

"He's a movie character."

"Your point." Sonic sighed.

"Well I'm better looking than him." Crimson bursted out laughing.

"You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that. I'm laughing because that way you said it with so much confidence." Sonic grinned.

"I'll show you how confident I am." Sonic pounced Crimson on the couch.

"You still think thats funny." Crimson nodded her head. Sonic then got off of her. Crimson then got up and continued watching T.V. Crimson then looked at Sonic and back at Jack Frost.

"Your right. You do look better than Jack frost." Sonic smirked. Then the strangest thing happened. Crimson crawled towards Sonic and sat on his lap.

"I'm cold." She complained. Sonic wrapped his arms around her,

"Better."

"Yeah." Crimson snuggled closer to him.

"Sonic?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know that your in love with somebody?" He looked at her.

"When you want to be with them forever. You always want to protect them. When something in you tells you to do some special for them, or even urges."

"What do you mean urges?"

"You know... urges. When you want to kiss them, and confess you feels to them."

"Okay."

"Why you asked?" Crimson looked up at him.

"Because I... think I'm... in love with someone."

"Do I know this lucky guy?" Sonic asked. Crimson laughed.

"Sort of." Crimson got up, and started to go to her room. Sonic then soon followed. Crimson was in her bed about to sleep, until Sonic jumped in her bed.

"What?" Crimson asked.

"I want to know more about this special guy." Sonic fumed.

"Sonic the hedgehog are you jealous?" Crimson asked with a smirk. Sonic blushed.

"No... I'm just looking to make sure that he isn't creep." Sonic replied.

"Don't worry he isn't, I don't think he even likes me in that way anyway."

"Oh." 'What kind of guy doesn't like Crimson? I mean she's hot.' Sonic though.

"Sonic if I feel better tomorrow... can we go to Le Libertalia?"

"Sure anything for you." Sonic kissed her forehead. He was about to leave he stopped at the door.

"And the guy you like would be a fool for not liking you back." Sonic left. Crimson giggled.

'Only if you knew the boy I like was you.' Crimson fell asleep. Sonic went back to the couch. Rise of the Guardians was almost over. Then he heard a knock. Sonic walked up to the door. When he opened it he saw his mother.

"Hey sweetie. I bought some fruit and a blender."

"Thanks mom, and do you know who Crimson like?" Elena smiled.

"Why yes she told me yesterday."

"Can you tell me who it is?"

"It's not my place. But your father told me that you love her."

"That is true." Elena gave her son a hug.

"Don't worry. The boy she chose is a great person. Just stick by her. She needs someone to take care of her, and you the only person that can do that."

"But mom, if that person she likes loves her back. There is no point of me being there for her." Elena sighed.

"Have you ever wonder that she might be in love with you?" Sonic never thought that.

"No!"

"Well give it some thought. One day if you wait too long, someone else is going to win her heart. Talk to her when your ready." Elena left. Sonic put the fruit and blender in the kitchen. He went back to Crimson's room. He saw that Crimson was peacefully asleep. He touched cheek.

'Do you love me, Crimson?' Sonic thought. Then Crimson whispered something. Sonic bent down closer to her what she said.

"I... love...you." Sonic jumped back, but smiled. He crawled in next to her, and placed her head on his crest. His arms wrapped around her waist and shoulder.

"I love you too." He whispered. 'What am I saying? She doesn't love me. She loves someone else... or does she." Sonic slept with Crimson for night wishing that they could be more than just friends.

**I hope that was good. I have a good conflict problem when they get back to Mobius. Some of ya'll well properly hate me, but I don't care. If you want to know keep reading the story. I do not own any of the Sega Characters or the movie Rise of tge Guardians. Please review and/or follow.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: A kiss to remember

Crimson started to stir herself awake. She felt someone holding her. She opened her eyes and saw Sonic holding her. She got one of her arms free and started to shake him. Sonic opened his eyes, and saw Crimson awake.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning. How do you feel?"

"Better than yesterday."

"Do you still want to go to Le Libertalia?" Crimson nodded.

"Okay then I just we should get dress." Sonic went to his room and changed. Sonic so came out in a dark blue shirt, and black jeans. Crimson came out with a red shirt, blue jeans, and a high ponytail. Crimson grabbed the blankets that they used.

"You ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Crimson answered. They walked out of the hotel and to Le Libertalia. When they got there Charmy jumped Crimson.

"Crimson. I'm glad to see you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I wanted to return ya'll blankets back."

"Thanks. Do you want to sing another song?" He asked.

"I do, but I don't know if Sonic's want's to stay long enough for that." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"We can stay for a little while." Charmy cheered. He went the back and told Vector and Espio about their visit. Charmy came back with a room key.

"We will leave you two only now." Charmy buzzed off. Sonic and Crimson walked into their room.

"So do you want to go first or me?" Crimson asked.

"I will." Sonic walked up to the karaoke machine and found a song. Then he pressed play, and the music started to play.

(Angel with a shotgun sung by: The Cab)

I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...

Get out your guns,

battles begun,

Are you a saint, or a sinner?

If loves a fight,

than I shall die,

With my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need,

a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have? ...

and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win,

you've got to sin,

Don't mean I'm not a believer. ...

and major Tom, will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need,

a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have? ...

and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun...

Fighting til' the wars won...

I don't care if heaven won't take me back...

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have? (I'm an angel with a shotgun) ... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight. (Live, not just survive)

... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need,

a soldier I will be.

Crimson clapped. Sonic bowed.

"Your turn." He handed the mic to her. Crimson took it and went to the karaoke machine. When she found a song she pressed play.

(Roses sung by: Meg & Dia)

Turn around there's those eyes again.

Turn around fake indifference and I.

Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear.

A hundred bodies fill this room.

And all their faces overdone.

Pain is foreign, foreign to us.

I don't even know you.

You won't even know I'm gone.

Was it something I did wrong?

Roses, roses cold. Roses, roses sold out.

Turn around reds and whites again.

I'd sell my kicks for one more low tar.

Fevers hand in hand with shoelace bracelets.

Why are some girls so naive?

He didn't unbutton your blouse to see. A better view of your heart.

Oh yeah, can't blame you for trying.

I don't even know you.

You won't even know I'm gone.

Was it something I did wrong?

Roses, roses cold. Roses, roses sold out.

Sing it soft.

Make it slow.

Apples parachute the boys back down. Fill it up.

Overflow.

A new, improved modern way to feel.

I don't even know you.

You won't even know I'm gone.

Was it something I did wrong?

Soni clapped. Crimson and Sonic been there for hours. After they finished singing Crimson saw photo booth. She forced Sonic in the photo booth.

"Come on Sonic. I don't have a picture of you. So let's take one together."

"Okay, okay. Chill." They walked in. Sonic put in a dollar in, and Crimson pressed the settings for the pictures. After she finished her and Sonic got ready. The first picture was them doing peace signs. The second picture was them making silly face. The third picture was Crimson kissing Sonic's cheek. Sonic though that Crimson turned her head back to the camera but she didn't. Sonic accidentally kiss her on her lips. Then the picture was taken. After a few minutes Crimson pulled back.

"Oh god. I'm sorry. I was going to kiss you on cheek, but you didn't turned your towards the camera. I'm sorry." Sonic explain.

"As long it was an accident then where fine." Sonic sighed in relief. They both got out and saw two photo strips came out of the sides. Crimson gave one to Sonic and kept the other one. They then walked back to the hotel. Sonic couldn't believe that he kissed her, and he liked it and wondered if she liked it. Crimson saw Sonic in la la land. She had a big smirk on his face.

"Thanks for stealing my first kiss, Sonic."

"Hey it was an accidented. If I wanted to kiss you I would have done a lot better than what we just did."

"I was just messing around. You took that way too serious Sonic." Crimson rolled her eyes.

"So your not mad?" He asked.

"Mad, it was an accident. When two people have their first kiss they supposed to enjoy it, and mean it." Crimson answered.

"So you didn't enjoy it?" Crimson stopped. She looked at him with a smile.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't." She continued walking.

'Yes she like!' Sonic cheered in his mind. They made it back at the hotel. Sonic made them a banana and strawberry smoothie. They drank it and watched Hydra. After they finished their smoothie and the movie they went to their rooms. Crimson laid down and looked at her picture, so did Sonic. They enjoyed their night looking at the last picture they took together.

**Sorry if it wasn't good, but the next chapter starts the conflict oh yeah. I also updating 1 to 2 chapters a day, if I'm not busy. So keep updating. I do not own any Sega characters, or the songs Angel With A Shotgun by the cab and Roses by Meg & Dia or the movie Hydra. Please follow and/or review. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Starting a relationship with the enemy

Winter break is over and school starts again. Everyday Sonic picked up Crimson and Emily, and after school Sonic would take Crimson work and home. But this day was different. After school Sonic said that he had to do something for his mom, and he can take Crimson to work but can pick her up. She was cool with that. Crimson began to walk to work. When she got there she put on her work uniform. The first thing she did was went to Tails.

"Hey Tails."

"Hey Crimson, can you handle the car on bay 1? The owner is getting it today."

"Yeah I got it." Crimson went to bay 1. She grabbed the clipboard and observed the car. It was a blueish grayish GT Mustang. It needed new tires. She played some music on the CD player and got started. During the transitioning of the tires the bell rung. Crimson was distracted by the music that she didn't notice that someone was watching her.

"I never knew that you work here." Crimson turned around and saw Mephiles standing right behind her. She turned off the CD player.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"I'm here to pick up my car." He said while pointed at the GT Mustang. "But I see it isn't ready."

"Oh sorry can you wait for one minute? I have two more tire to replace." Mephiles nodded and Crimson continued. Mephiles sat down on the chair near Crimson. He watched as she change the tires.

"How long have you been working here?" He asked. Crimson looked at him suspiciously.

"Since last year." She answered.

"Why mechanics?"

"It's the only thing I'm good at."

"Thats a lie. You know you can sing. Forget this style and start a new one." Crimson grabbed a wrench, and walk towards him.

"I like this style thank you, and for one of the people who made my life hell I advise you to shut up. Because I'm not that weak little girl anymore that you use to hurt." She walked back to the car and finished it. Mephiles grabbed his keys, but didn't leave.

"Are you going to leave?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah but... I want to apologize to you about the way I've been treating, and was hoping that you can forgive me." Crimson smelled something fishy and it was him.

"Are you for real?" Mephiles nodded. Crimson sighed.

"Well its fair if I gave Sonic a chance, so I forgive you." Mephiles grinned.

"Thank you." Mephiles hugged her. Crimson hesitated to hug him back. At the same time Sonic walked in and saw Mephiles and Crimson hugging each other. After Crimson and Mephiles broke the hug, Crimson turned around and saw Sonic.

"Hey Sonic."

"What is he doing here?" Sonic yelled.

"I best be leaving." Mephiles said.

"Yeah and don't mess with Crimson again." Mephiles walked out of bay 1.

"What is wrong with you?" Crimson yelled.

"Why was he here?"

"His tires need to be change, and he came to pick up his care."

"Why were you hugging him?"

"He asked me to forgive me for all the hurt he's done to me. So I forgave him. Then he hugged me and I hugged back."

"And you believed him."

"Well yes."

"Crimson stay away from him, trust me he never keeps his promises."

"I know your my friend, but it doesn't mean you can control my choice of decision." Sonic sighed in frustration.

"Crimson I don't know if engine fuel has gone to your head, but your parents should have taught you something about people you can trust." Sonic yelled. Crimson eyes widen. Sonic then realized what he said. He clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Crimson I'm sorry I was just..."

"Get out!"

"Crimson I was..."

"Get out Sonic! Leave me alone." Sonic tried to speak but Crimson just yelled. Tails heard their bickering, and stepped in. He tried to calm Crimson down, but she didn't. She grabbed her things and left. Sonic was about to run after her, but Tails stopped him.

"You might want to let her cool down, before you go running around." Sonic agreed and left her alone. Crimson was walking home. She was furious at Sonic. Her parents did taught her the difference between people to trust and not trust. They also taught her to forgive. Crimson was so mad she didn't know that she made a wrong turn. She looked around and notice that she was on the wrong street. She been walking for hours. Then a blueish grayish car pulled up next to her. The window rolled down. It was Mephiles.

"You look lost. Need a ride?" He asked. Crimson hesitated a nod. She got in on the passenger side.

"Okay. Where to?"

"157 bloody lane."

"Weird street name."

"Yeah. I know." Mephiles chuckled. Crimson looked out the window. She then was starting to fall asleep. Mephiles finally made it to her house. When turned his head he saw Crimson asleep. He lightly tapped her arm.

"Crimson were here." She finally eye opened her eyes.

"Thank you Mephiles. And how did you know I was lost?" She asked.

"I live in that area. So I knew that where lost."

"Oh. Well thank you again Mephiles." She was about to get out until Mephiles grabbed her hand.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... tomorrow during lunch... can I take you out?" Mephiles asked.

"I don't know."

"Please Crimson. As a friend?" Crimson took sometime to think about it. Then she made a decision.

"Okay... as a friend."

"Great. See you tomorrow." Crimson got out the car and went inside. Emily came to the front down asking why she came home late. Crimson ignored the questions and went to her room. She looked at her phone and saw several voicemail messages from Sonic. She play one of them.

"Crimson I'm sorry... I was just mad. Please call me back. I'm really sorry." Crimson deleted the message. She deleted all of them. She then went to her closet and pulled out a box. When she opened it she had a big grin on her face.

"Rouge might be happy if I wear this tomorrow?" She closed the box and sat it the chair near the computer desk. She changed her clothes and went to sleep, but Sonic on the other hand was feeling miserable all night.

**Why Sonic? You and your smart mouth. Will Crimson forgive Sonic? What is in the box? Did Mephiles really changed? Find out in the next chapter. I do not own any Sega characters. Please review and/or follow.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Phase 1

Sonic was walking up. He still remembered everything that happened yesterday. Crimson was still mad at him. She had not return his calls. Now he would have to deal with the silent treatment. He got ready to get to school, but when he got ready his phone ranged.

"Crimson?"

"No it's Silver. Have you spoke to Crimson lately she hasn't answered any of my calls?" Sonic sighed.

"No! I'm going to pick up her and sister up."

"Okay see you later." Sonic hunged up. He grabbed his keys and drive off the Crimson's house. When he pulled up in front of their house. He waited for a few minutes until he saw Emily walked out the house in a yellow dress. She got into the front seat.

"Where is Crimson?" He asked.

"She said she go on ahead." Emily answered. Sonic sighed and drove to school. Crimson watched them leave. She went to the chair and grabbed the box. She opened it and pulled out a black jean jumpsuit. When she put in on in stoped to the her mid thigh. She then put on some black wedge boots that was above her knees. After she made sure she was okay, she went to the back off the house. There was an old shed in the back. Crimson opened it, and walked in. Inside the was a black kawasaki motorcycle. She grabbed the keys and rode off. When she arrived at school all the students eyed her. Crimson walked into the school building and saw her friends. Rouge turned around she saw Crimson in the outfit that she gave her for her birthday.

"You finally wear the outfit that I bought you." Everyone else turned around and saw Crimson.

"Crimson are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"No. Sonic went too far last night." Crimson finished explaining what happened last night.

"So your going to eat lunch with Mephiles... what if Sonic finds out?" Silver asked.

"I don't care if he finds." The bell for class ranged. Silver and Crimson went to class. Sonic's head was on the desk, and Mephiles was reading a book. Silver and Crimson walked in class. Sonic and Mephiles stopped doing what they was doing and looked towards the door. Both of their eyes widen. They saw Crimson as walked to her seat.

"Hey Mephiles." Sonic was shocked to hear Crimson say hey to Mephiles.

"Hello Crimson, you look nice today."

"Why thank you. Where still out for today?" Mephiles nodded. The bell ranged and class was starting. Sonic couldn't focus. All he could to was sulk. It was lunchtime Sonic was looking for Crimson. When he got to the cafeteria he saw Crimson's friends. He walked up to the table.

"Hey Sonic. What's up?" Rouge asked.

"I'm looking for Crimson." He answered.

"She's not here. She's on a lunch date." Knuckles said.

"With Mephiles?" Knuckles nodded. In Mephiles car. Crimson was watching out the window. Mephiles looked at the outfit, and smiled.

"What made you to wear something like that?" Crimson chuckled.

"Nothing special. Just went through my closet and found it. Rouge bought for my birthday years ago."

"Hmmm... sexy." Crimson blushed. They arrived at a small sandwich restaurant. They sat down and ordered.

"So you come here a lot." Crimson asked.

"Yeah once in awhile."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah."

"What about Scourge and Fiona?"

"You kiddy me. Everyday Scourge is fucking Fiona's brains out."

"Eww."

"Yeah leading up to my next question. Have you and Sonic done it?"

"No!"

"Do you ever think it?"

"One time I did. I had a dream about it."

"Oh a wet dream. So you do love him."

"Well... I still do love him, but what he said last night... "

"Why not forget him and find some else?" Mephiles asked.

"I don't know if I can find someone else." Crimson sighed. She turned her head and saw a stage. She started to walk up to it. She started to look for a song, and when she did she pressed play.

(Numb sung by: Linkin park/ Nightcore styles)

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

Everyone in the restaurant clapped. Crimson walked down the stage and smiled at Mephiles. Mephiles clapped his hand.

"Bravo Crimson, Bravo." Crimson sat down and smiled. There sandwiches came and they ate. Lunch was about to over so they got back into the car.

"You still going to work?" Mephiles asked.

"Yeah."

"Well if your no busy afterward, can you help me study."

"For which subject?"

"Math."

"Where?" Crimson asked.

"What do you mean?"

"My house or my house?"

"How about my house. 27 chaos road." Mephiles answered.

"Okay." They made it back to school, and 4th period was about to began. Crimson made it and saw her little sister. She sat next to her, and focussed the entire day. After school Crimson got on her motorcycle, and drove off to work. When she got she immediately got started working on several cars. Tails was checking on Crimson several times. He then grabbed a chair and sat down near Crimson.

"Crimson are you okay?" He asked. Crimson wiped her hands on a hand towel and looked at Tails.

"Yeah... why?"

"You seem really mad yesterday."

"Well Sonic went too far yesterday when he spoke so rudely about my parents."

"He's really sorry Crimson."

"Not sorry enough." She looked at the time.

"It's time for me to leave." Crimson went to the back and grabbed her things.

"See you tomorrow Tails." Crimson got on her bike and drove to Mephiles house. When she got on Chaos road there was nothing but trees. Then see came upon a pin house. She saw the mailbox and it had the number 27 on it.

"This must be the place." She parked the motorcycle, and got off of it. Crimson walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later a shirtless Mephiles opened the door. Crimson blushed at the site.

"Oh hey Crimson glab you can make it. Come in." Mephiles moved out the way and Crimson walked in. When she did she saw a red and black hedgehog.

"Mephiles who is this?"

"Shadow Crimson, Crimson Shadow."

"I know who this is. My little sister told me a few things about you." Shadow raised a brow.

"Who is your sister?"

"Emily the hedgehog." Shadow blushed, and walked away.

"Sorry for my little brother."

"Its okay. Now let's get studying." Mephiles lead Crimson to his room. He room was gray and black. He had a queen size bed, and computer desk, and a flat screen t.v.

"Make yourself home." Mephiles said. Crimson sat her bag down by the door. She sat at the computer desk and opened up a math guide.

"Okay... what do you want start on?" Crimson asked.

"The began." He answered.

"Okay." Mephiles grabbed an extra chair and sat next to her. They been studying for two hours.

"Lets take a break." Mephiles suggested.

"Okay." Crimson stretched her arms out.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" Mephiles asked.

"No I'm fine." Mephiles left. Crimson looked around in his room. She saw a picture of him and his brother when they were young. She then saw a small shelf of CD's. She walked up towards to and began to look through them. She saw several CD's that she liked. After finished looking, she turned around staring face to face with Mephiles. Crimson quickly jumped back and hit the wall.

"Don't scared me like that." Mephiles said nothing. All he did was walked closer to her and extended one of his arms to the wall blocking one way.

"Mephiles..."

"Shh... don't say a word." Mephiles leaned closer to Crimson's face. She turned her head. He smiled. He started to leave butterfly kisses on her neck. Crimson then pushed him back, and moved.

"What are you doing?" She panted. He still said nothing. He walked closer to her. Crimson started to back up, but she fell backwards on the bed. Mephiles slowly crawled on her. He pinned her down and started to suck her neck. Crimson began to moan. Mephiles stopped and smirked.

"Do you feel that warm feeling that's building up inside of you? And the urge to release it?" Crimson nodded slowly. Mephiles then licked her neck in a circular motion. Crimson moan loader.

"Mephiles... please stop." Crimson plead. Mephiles still kept going. He then grabbed her face, and pulled it to make her look at him. He forced his tongue into her mouth. He explored every inch of Crimson's mouth. He was enjoying every moan Crimson made. He soon broke the kiss. Crimson panted. Mephiles climbed off of her.

"You can go home, if you want. But if you want to stay, I will release the sexual urge in you." Crimson didn't waste any time she grabbed her bag and left. She ran to her motorcycle and drove home. Crimson sexual urges didn't seem to go away. Mephiles watched as she drove away.

"How could she not stay? The drug was suppose to make her stay so I can release her urges. Well it won't stop, until she does it with someone. And that someone will be me." Mephiles laughed and Shadow heard every word that his older brother said. Crimson made it home. She ran into her house and into her room. Crimson picked her phone. She dialed. Sonic's number, but she shut her phone shut. She went to the shower room and started to take a cold shower, but it didn't work. She got out and put on her pajamas. She then grabbed her phone and dialed Sonic's number. She waited for Sonic to pick up, then he did.

"Hello."

"S-Sonic."

"Crimson... I'm surprised you called. What do you want?"

"Sonic... I don't need this now."

"Then hang up and go to Mephiles."

"Sonic please... I really need a friend right now." Crimson's sexual urges gotten worse.

"Okay, but are you okay? You sound weak, did Mephiles do something to you?" Sonic asked angrily.

"Sonic I want to say that I'm sorry, and can you please forgive me for the way I acted."

"Crimson I should be asking you that, but I do forgive you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes Sonic I forgive you."

"But Crimson I saw how you didn't answer my question. Do Mephiles hurt you?" The phone went silent.

"Sonic... I'm sleepy." Sonic sighed.

"Fine... but this conversation isn't over."

"Bye... Sonic."

"Bye Crimson." Crimson closed her phone and went to her bed. She herself curled up in a ball crying for the urges to go away. Sonic was also about to go to sleep, but his phone ranged.

"Hello."

"Yes is this Sonic the hedgehog?" The person asked.

"Yes. Who are you and Why are you calling?"

"I'm Shadow the hedgehog, and I'm here to help you. Meet me on the roof during lunch tomorrow at school." Then he hung up. Sonic closed his phone.

'Why does his name sound familiar?'

**I guess Mephiles didn't change. Well Sonic know what happened to Crimson? Well Shadow tell Sonic what happened? Will Crimson get rid of her sexual urges or will Sonic fulfill her urges? Find out in the next chapter. Please review and/or follow. ( I do not own any Sega characters or the song Numb sung by: Linkin park).**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: The help.

Crimson hardly slept. Her sexual urges were building every minute. Her sister knock on the door.

"Crimson are you ready?"

"I'm... I'm not going. I don't feel good."

"Okay hope you feel better." Emily left out the house. Crimson yelled wishing for someone to help her. Sonic was in first period wondering why Crimson didn't come. Mephiles came in with a big smirk on his face. He went to Fiona and Scourge.

"Well did you and the whore have a good time last night?" Scourge asked.

"No. That bitch somehow resist it, but she's going to give it up sooner or later." They all laughed. Sonic overheard them.

'Did they meant Crimson?' He thought. Sonic was being impatient. Then when lunch bell ranged started he went straight to the roof. When he got there he saw a red and black hedgehog.

"Are you Shadow the hedgehog?"

"Yes I am. I'm also Mephiles younger brother."

"I don't care about that what do you want with me?" Shadow tossed a small bottle to him.

"Your friends, Crimson, is suffering a drug that Mephiles forced in her. The drug makes her have these sexual urges. The only ways was to have sex with someone, and Mephiles though it was going to be him. That bottles is a serum that can stopped it as well, but she must drink it."

"Why are you helping me?" Sonic asked.

"Because I don't think Crimson's sister wouldn't appreciate if I didn't stop something bad from happening to her older sister." Shadow began to leave. Sonic turned around to say something, but Shadow was gone. Sonic looked at the bottle and ran to the cafeteria. He looked for Emily everywhere, until he found her he asked if the was a spared key he could use. She told him that there was one under the mat at the front door. Sonic then left. He drove to the front of Crimson's house. He looked under the mat for the key. When he found it he put it in the door and walked in. He went straight up to Crimson's room. When he walked in Crimson was curled up on the bed panting.

"Crimson... look at me." Crimson did look at Sonic, but all he saw was lust in her eyes.

"Sonic."

"Crimson... everything going to be play ." He pulled out the small bottle. "Drink this."

Sonic propped up the bottle to her mouth. She drunk half of it. The serum went slowly down her throat. Crimson soon felt the urges going away. Crimson was slowly feeling better.

"Thank you Sonic. I feel like myself again."

"No problem. Sonic placed Crimson next to him. "But did you know that Mephiles put a drug in you?"

"No..." Crimson looked away from Sonic.

"Crimson what did Mephiles do to you?" Crimson turned her back towards him.

"Please tell me." Crimson sighed but didn't move.

"He told me that he need help with math. I agree and after work I go to his house. We study for about two hours. Then he went to get him a drink. I was looking through his CD'S. When I turned around he was right there. He walked closer to me. He then started to lean towards me. I turned my head. He started to kiss my neck." Sonic flinched. "I pushed him off and moved. He was walking towards and I was backing up. I fell on the bed, and climb on top of me." Crimson looked at Sonic. "He pinned me down. My head was turn. So he started to suck on my neck. He then forced my face towards his and started to kiss me. His tongue was force in my mouth. Then after her broked it. He told me that I could leave, or stay and let him fill my desires. But I left." Sonic got up and walk to the door.

"Sonic wait." Crimson tried to get up, but fell. Sonic stopped and went to help her up. He laid her on the bed.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"I couldn't. The urges were keeping me awake." Sonic pat her head.

"How did you know?" Crimson asked. Sonic was confused.

"About what Mephiles did to me."

"His younger brother told me."

"Shadow."

"Yeah." Crimson giggled.

"What's funny?"

"It just reminded me that Emily think he's cute."

"You know he did mention about your sister when we were discussing about you."

"Is it possible that Shadow likes Emily?" Crimson asked.

"Maybe?" Sonic answered.

"I wonder if anyone would likes me." Crimson said.

"I like you Crimson."

"Yeah, but not that way." Sonic didn't answer. He looked at his watch and realize that lunch was over. Crimson soon yawned.

"Go to sleep sleepy head." Sonic said. Crimson laided back down and Sonic headed back to school even though he knew that he was late.

**I didn't like this at all. There will be a time skippy soon to prom day. Well they either of them say that they love each other? Well Mephiles, Fiona, and Scourge give up? Find out in the next chapter. I do not own any Sega characters. Please review and/or follow.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Being a couple

Crimson's urges were going and she continued to go to school. Mephiles didn't say nothing to her, but he was staring at her periodically. School was almost over. Crimson and Sonic was in 7th period. Ms. Neal called them to the front.

"Can I ask you to a favor?" Ms. Neal asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Can you guys sing several songs at prom?"

"I would." Crimson cheered.

"I don't know." Sonic answered.

"Come on." Crimson whined. "Yeah I know your running for prom king and everything, but please?"

"Yeah, but Crimson are you running for prom queen?" Ms. Neal asked.

"No!"

"On the list of candidates you are." Ms. Neal handed the paper to her. Crimson took it and looked for her name. Ms. Neal was right.

"I don't think I'm prom queen material." Crimson said.

"Well your not the only one who's after the crown." Crimson looked at the list again. She saw Fiona's name on the prom queen side, and Mephiles and Scourge on the prom king side.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope. The candidates are partnered up as couples. The cuter the couples the chance you can win."

"So what are you saying?" Sonic asked.

"If you two partnered up you can surely win." They both blushed.

"Ms. Neal people are not seriously going to by that." Sonic said.

"Well there are rumours going around about ya'll two going out. So I really don't see how it's not going to work."

"Rumours are rumours." Crimson walked back to her seat.

"Why are pressuring us to get together?" Sonic asked.

"Because I want to make her last year special." The last bell rang. Crimson started to pack her things. Then her phone vibrated.

"Hello."

"Yes Crimson. It's Tails. The workshop is going to be close for a couple of days family issues."

"Okay Tails. Thanks for the heads up."

"Bye ."

"Bye Tail." Crimson hung up her phone. Sonic walked up to her.

"Who was that?"

"Tails. He close the workshop for a couple of days."

"So that means your open for this afternoon then and the weekend."

"Yeah."

"Great. Let's go to the mall." Sonic grabbed her hand and dragged her to his car. Sonic then drove to the mall.

"Why are we going to the mall?" Crimson asked.

"To find a costume." Crimson sighed.

"Have you think about what Ms. Neal said? Sonic asked.

"About us being a couple... yeah."

"What do you think about it?"

"It stupid how people act like a fake couple just to win a fake crown."

"So you thinking that people should actually love each other."

"Yeah. It's just a popular contest. People really don't care about that at Mobius High." They arrived at the mall. There was a costume store that sells any kind of costume there is. Crimson was about to walk in, but Sonic grabbed her hand.

"What's the matter? Scared to go in the store."

"No! Remember when you said that it's stupid for people to act like a fake couple."

"Yeah."

"What if... we act like... a real couple?"

"I'm not following."

"What I'm trying to say is that..." Sonic was interrupted by a man one a stage in the food court.

"Set right up and try to when the grand prize. All you have to sing one song of your choose. Step right up."

"Sonic can you hold what you was going to say?"

"Sure." Crimson went up to the stage.

"Evening everyone. I'm Crimson the hedgehog and I want to sing this for my blue friend back there." The music began to play

(Heart Attack sung by:Demi Lovato/ Nightcore style)

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

**Everyone started to surround the stage. **

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you. Make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

The feelings are lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off in a run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x5]_

Everyone clapped. The man walk on the stage again.

"Congratulations ma'am. For your tremendous talent you and your friend who two backstage tickets to see Blood on the Dance floor next concert." Crimson smiled. She thanked the man, and went back to the Sonic.

"Great job."

"Thank you. Now what we're going to say?"

"Oh nothing. Lets go get our costumes." Sonic walked in and Crimson followed. Sonic grabbed him a vampire costume and Crimson grabbed a maid costume.

"Why vampire?" Crimson asked.

"Because. Why maid?"

"Because." They paid for there costumes and walked out the stores. Then someone walked up to them.

"Hello I'm James the echidna. You were the hedgehog that was singing on the stage a minute ago?" He asked."

"Yes that's me."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm talent agent. If you want to start your sing career, just give me a call." He handed her a card, and left.

"Can today get any amazing?" Crimson asked. They walk to the car and Sonic drove her home.

"Sonic do you want to be a couple for the prom?"

"I would be lying if I said no."

"So that's a yes."

"Yeah!" It was silent for the moment.

"If I say yes. Does that mean we have to things that couples do?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah, but just for prom." Sonic answered. Sonic stopped right in front of her house. He put the car in park.

"Are you still thinking?"

"No. I've decided that I will act like your fake girlfriend till the prom thing is over."

"What's if it changes to fake to real?" He asked.

"Then it changes." Crimson leaned towards on Sonic and lightly kissed on his lips.

"Bye!" She grabbed her things and got out the car. Sonic sat there for a few minutes.

'Do she just?' Sonic smirked. He started his car, and drove home. Crimson walked in and saw Emily sitting on the couch.

"Hey Emily."

"Hey sis. I heard that you were one of the candidates for prom queen."

"Yep. Well I'm going to study for my math test tomorrow. Bye Emily."

"Bye sis." Crimson went up stairs to her room. She sat on her bed, and touch her lips.

'Did I just kiss Sonic?' Crimson blushed. She heard her phone ring. She got up and went to pick it up.

"Hello."

"Crimson. Why did you kiss me?" It was Sonic.

"Because I we are going to be a couple we must get use to doing things that we haven't done."

"Are you sure that's the reason?" Crimson imagined a smirk on his face.

"Night Sonic."

"Night... love." Crimson hunged up the phone. She then smiled.

"You know... being Sonic's girlfriend might not be that bad. Even though I always wanted to be his girlfriend." Crimson giggled and started to study. Sonic however was thinking.

"Being Crimson's boyfriend is a dream come true. I wonder if she consider of being for real couple than a fake couple." He said.

**Yeah there together... well sorta. Will they be for real couple or stay** **a fake couple? FInd in the next chapter. I do not own Sega characters or Heart Attack sung by: Demi Lovato or Nightcore style. Please review and/or follow.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Acting is believing

Sonic got up real early. He wanted to see his fake girlfriend. When he finish getting himself ready, he went downstairs his mom blocked him from the doorway.

"Sonic the hedgehog, where are you going this early in the morning?"

"To my girlfriends house." Elena frozed.

"Is it Crimson?"

"Well... sorta." Elena was confused.

"What do you mean sorta."

"Well she's running for prom queen and I'm for prom king, and Ms. Neal thought that if we pretend to act like a couple then we can surely win."

"So it's not for real."

"No, but I asked her if it changes from being fake to real."

"And what did she say?" Sonic smiled.

"Then it changes." Sonic then left to his car, and drove to Crimson's house. When he got there he went to the front door and knocked. A few minutes later Emily opened.

"Hey Sonic." Emily moved out the way so Sonic could come in.

"Hey where is Crimson?"

"She's still asleep. I'm going to school early, so make sure you watch over her."

"I will." Emily walked out the house and Sonic went up stairs. When Sonic got to Crimson's room he saw her asleep. Ge tiptoe towards her. He watched as the window light beamed on her face.

'Wow she looks like an angel.' Sonic knelt down on one knee and bent towards her ear.

"Wake up love." Sonic whispered. Crimson started to stir.

"Crimson wake up." Crimson eyes started to flutter. When she did she saw Sonic in front of her wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and a blue jacket.

"Sonic... what are doing here?" She asked.

"Making sure my girlfriend is up and ready for school." He smiled.

"Oh yeah." She slowly got up out of bed.

"Morning Sonic."

"Morning. Now get ready."

"Maybe if you leave."

"Well guess what..." leaned over her. "I'm not leaving." He smirked. Crimson rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Stay here then." Crimson pushed him out the way and went to her closet.

"What are you planning to wear?" Sonic asked.

"Whatever I can find."

"If you want to win, you have to dress the part."

"Who said I wanted to win? I'm only doing this for you, not for me."

"Why?"

"I'm a good friend."

"Well can you at least dress like it." Crimson looked at him. He gave her a smile.

"Fine. How about this?" She pulled out a tight blue dress.

"Perfect." Sonic kissed her cheek and sat on her bed. Crimson touched her cheek and went to the bathroom. About 10 minutes she came out. Sonic watched her walk in. The dress only went up to her tight. Her hair was down and she had on blue open toe high heels.

"Perfect." Sonic said. Crimson didn't say a word. Crimson then grabbed her bag.

"I'm ready." Sonic got off her bed and took Crimson to school. They was in the car and no one said a word. Sonic made it to the school with time to spare. Sonic got out and opened the passenger side door. Sonic grabbed her hand and leaded her out the car. They then walked in the school hand in hand. Sonic looked at her once in awhile. When they got to first period everyone stopped their conversation and started a new one about Sonic and Crimson. They sat down in their seats. Sonic turned around to Crimson.

"What's wrong? Are you uncomfortable being my fake girlfriend?"

"Its not that. It's just I don't know how to act like a girlfriend." Sonic chuckled.

"All you have to do is smile, and be happy."

"You mean act happy."

"Yes, and also..." Sonic leaned in and kissed Crimson. All the students watched, and at the same Mephiles, Fiona, and Scourge did too when they walked in the room. Sonic broke the kiss. Crimson blushed madly. Sonic started to laugh. Mephiles, Fiona, and Scourge to there seats. Crimson then crossed her legs and looked out the window.

"You know... acting doesn't get you nowhere." Fiona said.

"Mind your own business." Crimson said as she still looked out the window.

"You have guts. Do you want do winded up in the hospital again?"

"Fiona leave her alone." Sonic yelled Fiona did what she was told. Crimson looked at him then back at the window. Class started and Crimson wasn't paying attention all she could did was thinking about the kiss. After class Sonic walked Crimson to her next class.

"Sorry for the kiss." Sonic apologize.

"Oh... um... it's fine." Crimson then had an idea in her head.

"Sonic..."

"Yeah."

"What do you think about... us?"

"You mean besides being good friends, and also pretending to be a fake couple. What else is there?" Crimson sighed.

"What did I say?" Crimson went to class. Crimson had free time in all her classes because of prom. She asked her teacher to call Ms. Neal. The teacher accepted. Crimson dialed the number.

"Hello Ms. Neal's room."

"Yes Ms. Neal. It's Crimson. Can I borrow your music equipment during lunch?"

"Of course. Next period you can come and help me take the equipment to the cafeteria and set up."

"Okay thank you."

"Anytime." Crimson hunged up. She did exactly what she was told. 3rd period she went to the chorus room, and helped Ms. Neal take the music equipment to the cafeteria. When they were in the cafeteria they were setting up the stage.

"So... what made you decide that you want to do this?" Ms. Neal asked.

"I want to tell Sonic that I love him, in a different way."

"That's sweet. When did you start loving him?"

"I don't remember, but its been awhile. I just hope he has the same feelings for me." They continued to set up, and just in time the lunch bell runged. Crimson went to her bag and grabbed a CD. Students began to come into the cafeteria. Crimson placed the CD in the CD player. Some students were began to surrounded the stage. Crimson looked around and saw Sonic. She walked up to the mic.

"Hello everyone. I'm going to sing several songs for you today, but these songs are really for someone special."

"You mean Sonic." Someone yelled. Crimson nodded slightly so Sonic wouldn't see, but he saw. She pressed play and song 1 began to play.

(E.T. sung by: Katy Perry)

You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid

You're not like the others, futuristic lover

Different DNA

They don't understand you

You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

You're so supersonic

Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers

Your kiss is cosmic

Every move is magic

You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

This is transcendental

On another level

Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wavelength

And be there when you vibrate

For you I'll risk it all

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

Everyone started to clap. Then song two began to play.

(Super psycho love sung by: Simon Curtis/ nightcore style)

Something lately drives me crazy

Has to do with how you make me Struggle to get your attention

Calling you brings apprehension

Texts from you and sex from you

Are things that are not so uncommon Flirt with you you're all about it

Tell me why I feel unwanted?

Damn, if you didn't want me back Why'd you have to act like that?

It's confusing to the core

'Cause I know you want it

Oh, and if you don't wanna be Something substantial with me

Then why do you give me more?

Babe I know you want it

Say that you want me every day

That you want me every way

That you need me

Got me trippin' super psycho love

Aim, pull the trigger

Feel the pain getting bigger

Go insane from the bitter feeling Trippin' super psycho love

Pull me off to darkened corners Where all other eyes avoid us

Tell me how I mesmerize you

I love you and despise you

Back to the crowd where you ignore me

Bedroom eyes to those before me How am I supposed to handle

Lit the fuse and missed the candle

Damn, if you wanna let me go

Baby please just let me know

You're not gonna get away with leading me on

Say that you want me every day

That you want me every way

That you need me

Got me trippin' super psycho love

Aim, pull the trigger

Feel the pain getting bigger

Go insane from the bitter feeling Trippin' super psycho love

Say you want me

Say you need me

Tear my heart out slow And bleed me

You want me

You need me

You're gonna be with me

I know you want me too

I think you want me too

Please say you want me too

Because you're going to

Say that you want me every day

That you want me every way

That you need me

Got me trippin' super psycho love

Aim, pull the trigger

Feel the pain getting bigger

Go insane from the bitter feeling Trippin' super psycho love

The track change to the next song.

(Mr. Wonderful sung by: Smile DDR)

Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh, you're so incredible

Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh, you're irresistible

Hey Mr. Wonderful. A miracle to me!

Hold me,

I wanna feel your arms around me Ooh na-na, ooh na-na

Kiss me, cause only you can make me happy

Ooh na-na-na!

Ooh na-na mm-na heya - Oh, Mr. Wonderful

Ooh na-na mm-na heya - are you for real?

Ooh na na mm-na heya - It's not impossible

Ooh na na mm-na heya - ooh-wa, ooh-wa oh!

Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh, you're so incredible

Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh, you're irresistible

Hey Mr. Wonderful. A miracle to me!

Touch me,

it feels like heaven,

I'm so lucky

Ooh na-na, ooh na-na

Love me, cause only you can make me happy

Ooh na-na-na!

Ooh na-na mm-na heya - Oh, Mr. Wonderful

Ooh na-na mm-na heya - are you for real?

Ooh na na mm-na heya - It's not impossible

Ooh na na mm-na heya - Ooh-wa, Ooh-wa oh!

Hey Mr. Wonderful Oh, you're so incredible

Hey Mr. Wonderful - Wonderful to me Hey Mr. Wonderful Oh, you're irresistible

Hey Mr. Wonderful.

A miracle to me! [5X]

Ooh na-na mm-na heya

Ooh na-na, ooh na-na

Ooh na-na mm-na heya

Ooh na-na-na

Ooh na-na mm-na heya

Ooh na-na, ooh na-na

Ooh na-na mm na heya

Ooh-wa, Ooh-wa oh!

Hey Mr. Wonderful - Oh, you're so incredible

Hey Mr. Wonderful - wonderful to me Hey Mr. Wonderful - Oh, you're irresistible

Hey Mr. Wonderful (a miracle to me!) (2x)

Ooh na-na, mm-na heya

Ooh na-na, ooh na-na (A miracle to me!)

Ooh na-na, mm-na heya

Ooh na-na-na! (A miracle to me!)

Ooh na-na, mm-na heya

Ooh na-na, ooh na na (A miracle to me!)

Ooh na-na, mm-na heya Ooh na-na-na! (A miracle to me!)

"This is the last song." The last song being to play.

(R.I.P. sung by: 3OH!3/ Nightcore style)

This town, used to be a pretty place to stay,

A place you'd stop off from the highway,

But all of those things,

Changed on the day, you packed up your bags and you ran away,

All they say, is how you've changed, everyday,

I stay the same, so you can keep the necklace

That I gave to you, I'll keep the shitty tattoos.

I can see it from the other side; the grass is in the way thats green,

the house is burned to ashes, I'm no longer in between,

R.I.P,

R.I.P,

you, and me. (2x)

I count, the empty bottles upon the bar,

but I give up I can't count that far, and the lights in this place,

are too dim to see,

they're kicking me out,

it's a quarter past 3,

they tell me, you're all I got,

I just need these dreams to stop,

You can keep the necklace that I gave to you, I'll keep the shitty tattoos.

I can see it from the other side; the grass is in the way thats green,

the house is burned to ashes, I'm no longer in between,

R.I.P,

R.I.P,

you, and me. (2x)

In the back of the car,

On the way to your home,

In the pouring rain,

On the side of the road,

In the light of the street,

On the recline of the seat,

You told me I should move on(2x)

I can see it from the other side; the grass isn't always as green,

the house is burned to ashes, I'm no longer in between,

R.I.P,

R.I.P,

you, and me. (2x)

Everyone cheered. Crimson walked of the stage and went to Sonic.

"So am I really that special someone?" Sonic asked.

"Y-Yes." Crimson blushed.

"Do you have something to say Crimson?" Crimson had was down. She was scared to look him in the eyes. Then Sonic lifted her head up.

"I-I'm scared to say."

"Do you love me?" He asked. Crimson jumped.

"Y-Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because everything we been through together... I thought that you would just want to be friends."

"Well your wrong. I loved you for awhile. I love the way smile when you sing. That way you laugh. There is nothing in this world that can make me stop loving you. So Crimson the hedgehog would you consider of being my girlfriend... for real." Crimson blushed and smiled.

"Yes... I would." Sonic leaned in and kissed Crimson, and she back. Everyone in the cafeteria saw them, but they didn't care. After the broke the kiss the bell ranged for class.

"Since today is Friday. I'm going to take you to a date tonight. Meet me at my car after school, I have to go do something later."

"Okay." They gave each other a kiss goodbye and went to class. Crimson was excited. Her first real date with Sonic. Emily and Crimson's friends knew about them. Everyone was glad that Crimson found someone. The last class was boring. Crimson talked to Rouge. She would talk to Sonic, but he wasn't there.

"So you and Sonic are for real?" Rouge asked.

"Yep. He's taking me out on a date today."

"Do you know where?"

"No. Its exciting."

"Well are you two going to do it?" Rouge grinned, and Crimson blushed.

"Only you would think that."

"Are you?"

"I don't know." Ms. Neal then walked up towards her.

"Great performance earlier."

"Thank you."

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." Her and Ms. Neal walked out the classroom.

"It something wrong?" Crimson asked.

"No. Do you know who put your name on the candidates for prom queen?"

"No, but I really need to thank them for it."

"Well your welcome." Ms. Neal smiled.

"You did it. Why?"

"To make your last year special. I knew you were abused for awhile. So I figured that you might want to finish it special with Sonic. "

"Why thank you Ms. Neal. I'll try to make the most of it." Then the last bell ranged. Crimson said her goodbyes and went to the student parking lot. She started to look for a blue camaro. For a few minutes of searching she accidently bumped into Mephiles.

"Hello Crimson. You looked lovely this evening.

"Yeah. I know." She began to walk away, but Mephiles grabbed her arm.

"Let me go."

"So you and Sonic are a couple?"

"Yes goddamn it. Now let me go." Mephiles pulled her closer to him.

"Do you think that hedgehog can give you the same feeling that I gave you?"

"I don't give a fuck. Just let me going." Crimson kneed him in the stomach. Mephiles didn't fall, but he let her go.

"You little..." Crimson was ready to block it, but someone got in front of her.

"If you lay one finger on her I'll kick your ass. Do you understand?" Mephiles scoffed and walked away. Crimson looked up and saw Sonic.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. He didn't do nothing."

"But he did say something. Did he?" Crimson was silent for a moment.

"He talked about that night." Crimson shivered. Sonic kissed her forehead.

"Let's go. We have to whole night to enjoy." Crimson smiled and they walked to the car. Sonic took her to Tsubaki. It was a restaurant lounge with karaoke. Sonic parked his car and got out towards the passenger side door. He opened it a lead Crimson out. When they walked inside a old lady walked up towards them.

"Hello Sonic. Everything is ready for you and your lucky girlfriend."

"Thank you Ms. Tsubaki." She bowed and left.

"Friend of yours."

"A friend of my mom's actually." Sonic lead Crimson to a private room in the back. There room was tri colored room with a large table, two chairs, a couch, and a mini karaoke machine.

"You like it." Sonic asked. Crimson nodded. He pulled out a seat for Crimson. She walked up and sat down. Sonic took his seat as well.

"Are you sure you like it?"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." Sonic smiled.

"Thank you." Crimson looked away from Sonic. Then a waiter came and took their order. Crimson then went to the karaoke machine.

"Why are you over there?" Sonic asked.

"I want to see what songs they have." Sonic chuckled.

"Are you going to call that talent agent guy?"

"Maybe. Do you think I should?"

"Yeah. You do have talent."

"I'll think about. Oh I so love this song."

"Then sing it." Sonic told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... go ahead." Crimson smiled and played the song.

(Numb sung by Linkin park/ nightcore style)

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?

'Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,

Become so tired, so much more aware I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know I may end up failing too. But I know

You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,

Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. (I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. (I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

The music stopped and Sonic clapped. By that time there food was there. They ate there food in silent. When they finished Sonic went up to the karaoke machine.

"I know I sung this song before, but I'm going to sing it for real." He pressed play.

(All I ever want sung by: Basshunter)

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted was to make you mine

I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted was you and me

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted was to make you mine

I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted was you and me

[Drop The Bass]

I'm so alone

Here on my own

And I'm waiting for you to come

I want to be a part of you

Think of all the things we could do

And everyday

You're in my head

I want to have you in my bed

You are the one

You're in my eyes

All I ever wanted in my life

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted was to make you mine

I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted was you and me

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted was to make you mine

I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted was you and me

(Are You Ready)

All I ever wanted was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted was to make you mine

I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted was you and me

All I ever wanted

Crimson clapped. Sonic bowed. After they finished, they left Tsubaki's. Sonic then drove her to the fair.

"You really are trying to show me a good time."

"That's what boyfriends suppose to do." Crimson rolled her eyes. There was a lot of people there. When they got inside they played a few games. Sonic won a few stuffed animals for Crimson. Crimson then saw a shooting game.

"Let's play that game."

"Okay." They both grabbed a rifle and aim at the piece of paper. Then the host of game came up.

"Okay the point of this game is to shoot the X completely without ripping the paper. Okay when ever you two are ready." Sonic started first. He didn't rip the paper, but he didn't shoot the X completely.

"Damn." Crimson giggled.

"Let me try." Crimson aimed at the X. She started to shoot. Sonic was surprised that Crimson could shoot so good.

"Finished." She shoot the X completely, and didn't rip the paper.

"Congratulation little lady. What do you want from the prize selection?" Crimson looked at Sonic. Sonic was staring at a stuffed chill dog.

"That one." The host gave her the stuffed chili dog. Then she handed it to Sonic.

"I saw that you were staring at it... so here up go."

"Are you sure?"

"Well duh." Sonic took it.

"Thank you." Crimson smiled.

"Your welcome." It started to get dark.

"Let's go Crimson. There is one more place I want to show you."

"Okay." They took there prizes and went back to the car. Sonic drove Crimson took her outside of town. Then he stopped outside a forest.

"Why are we out here?" Crimson asked.

"You'll see." They got out the car. Sonic then blindfolded Crimson.

"Why are you blindfolding me?"

"This place is a surprise."

"Okay. Whatever you say?" Then out of nowhere Sonic picked up Crimson bridal style. Sonic began to walk into the forest. It took about 10 minutes to get to there destination. Sonic sat her down on something soft.

"You ready?" Sonic asked. Crimson nodded. He took the blindfold off of Crimson.

"Wow." Crimson amazed how the moonlight lit up the forest.

"They call this place Sunset hill."

"Why sunset hill?"

"Because it looks beautiful when the sun sets upon it."

"Oh." Crimson looked at the moon. Sonic saw the amazement in Crimson's eyes. He then scoot himself next to Crimson. Then he slowly wrapped his hands around her waist. Crimson then turned her face towards him.

"Are you trying to put a move on me?" Crimson asked.

"It's obvious."

"Yeah." Crimson giggled. Sonic grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. He kissed her passionately. Crimson wrapped her arms around his neck. Sonic then pushed Crimson down on her back. He took off his jacket and continued to kiss Crimson.

After about 10 of there make out session Crimson was laying on Sonic's chest. Sonic was rubbing Crimson's head.

"Sonic."

"Yeah."

"I love you." He smirked.

"I love you too." They laid there for about 20 minutes. Then they went back to the car. Crimson automatically went to sleep. Sonic's phone ringed.

"Hello."

"Sonic where are you?" It was Elena.

"I'm taking Crimson home."

"Can I talk to her?" She asked.

"I would let you, but she's asleep."

"Oh. But why are you taking her home so late?"

"We were on a date."

"Sonic are you and Crimson together?"

"Yes. Yes we are together." Elena squealed.

"Ears mom. Ears."

"Sorry. Its just that you two finally got together."

"Yep. Mom can I stay at Crimson's house for the night?"

"Sure as long there no funny business."

"Don't worry. I don't think she's ready for that."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too ma."

"Night."

"G'night." Sonic hunged up. He pulled up to Crimson's house. He then poked her face. She started to stir.

"Were here?" She asked.

"Yeah and I'm staying at your place tonight."

"What about your mom?"

"She's cool with it."

"Okay." Crimson grabbed her stuff animals and went to the front door. Sonic parked his car and followed. When they walked in Emily was asleep on the couch. Crimson walked up towards her. She grabbed a pillow and started to hit Emily with it.

"I'm awake, I'm awake."

"You know you can't sleep on the couch. It would be different if you little. They I could just pick you up and take you to your room."

"Okay, but why is Sonic here?"

"He's spending the night here."

"Okay... I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night." Sonic watched Emily go up stairs.

"So where am I sleeping?" He asked.

"With me." Crimson smiled. She went upstairs to her room. Sonic went to the couch and laid down. A few minutes later Crimson came down in dark orange pajamas pants and a light orange tank top. In her hand was some extra clothes in her hand.

"Sonic. I found some of my dad's clothes for you to put on."

"Thanks." He took the clothes and went up stairs. Crimson did too, but went to her room. She went to her closet and pulled out a brown box. She began to dig through it. Then she came upon a brown leather photo album. She pulled it out and began to look through it. Sonic came in and heard Crimson laughing. He quietly snuck up behind her.

"What are you doing?" She jumped.

"Oh hey. I'm just looking at our family photo album." She continued flipping through it. She glanced at Sonic. He was wearing her father's gray pajamas pants and black shirt.

"See that my father's clothes fit you perfectly."

"No it's kind of big." Crimson laughed. Sonic laided on Crimson's bed. Then Crimson walked up and sat next to him.

"You want to look at the photo album with me?"

"Sure." He sat up, and Crimson head was on his chest. They were laughing at some of the pictures. Then Sonic realized that Crimson was asleep. Hey gently laid Crimson on the inside in the bed. Sonic then went to the light switch and turn off the lights. He then laid down next to Crimson, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Goodnight love."

**Hope you like it. Sorry for not updating two days ago, I was sick. At least they are together now. Will Mephiles, Fiona, and Scourge have a plan to get ridded of Crimson? Find out soon. I do not own any Sega characters or the songs E.T. sung by: Katy Perry, Super psycho love sung by: Simon Curtis, Mr. Wonderful sung by: Smile DDR, R.I.P. sung by: 3OH!3, Numb sung by: Linkin park, and All I ever want sung by: Basshunter, or the nightcore style. Please review and/or follow.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: The new National star

Crimson felt something wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes and saw Sonic. He was still asleep. She slowly got out the bed and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. When she went to spit Sonic came up behind her.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Great." Then his phone ranged.

"Be right back."

"Okay I'll be downstairs." Sonic went back to Crimson's room, and Crimson went to the kitchen. Sonic grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"Morning dear. Is Crimson there?" It was Elena.

"No. She downstairs in the kitchen."

"Okay. Do you think she would hang out with me today?"

"I don't see why not. Do you want me to ask?"

"Yes please." Sonic went down the stair and saw Crimson.

"Hey my mom was wondering if you wanted to hang with her all day?"

"Just me and her?" Sonic nodded.

"Sure why not." Sonic went back to the phone.

"She said yes."

"Perfect. Can you bring her home soon? I want to have a mother and daughter day with her." Elena asked.

"She's not your daughter."

"Yet." Sonic blushed.

"Mom!"

"Heehee. She you when you get here." Elena hunged up.

"Sonic, Emily breakfast." Sonic walked in the kitchen, and Emily soon ran in. Crimson fixed pancakes, bacon, and eggs. While they were eating Emily was on her phone.

"Emily who are texting?" Crimson asked.

"Mackenzie and Marine was wondering if I could hang out with them at the movies."

"Who is supervising?"

"No one."

"Emily you know I don't like you going to the movies without no one supervising."

"Why can't you supervise?" Emily asked.

"Because I'm hanging with Elena today." Crimson answered.

"Well can Sonic supervise?"

"If he want's to."

"Can you Sonic? Please!" Sonic sighed.

"Why not. I don't want to stay home all day." Emily cheered. After they finished Crimson washed the dishes, and Emily went to find Sonic their dad's clothes. Crimson finished the dishes and went upstairs. She went in her room and saw Sonic only in his boxers. She blushed madly.

"S-Sorry. I'll come back later." She was about to leave, but Sonic pulled her back in the room.

"Why? This is your room, and I am your boyfriend? So why not stay?"

"It's just that... I haven't... seen you..." Crimson was scared to say the rest. Sonic pulled her in a hug.

"I love the way you get embarrassed." He chuckled.

"That's not funny." Crimson pout. Sonic let her go and kissed her. Then he started to go down her to her neck. Sonic began to suck on her neck. Crimson started to feel warm, but she then started to remember Mephiles. She pushed Sonic quickly and landed on the ground

"What's wrong? I thought you would like it." Sonic said.

"I do. It's just. I'm not ready." Sonic knew that she was half telling the truth. So he got on his knees and looked straight into her eyes.

"You were thinking about Mephiles were you?" Her eyes widen.

"I knew it."

"I'm sorry. It's just what he said... got into my head."

"What did he really say?"

"He said that you can't make me feel the same feeling that he gave me."

"He don't know shit. He only wants to hurt you more physically. I'm nothing like him, so don't worry." Crimson nodded.

"Okay."

"Now get up. My mom is still waiting." Crimson got up and got dress, in the same room with Sonic. She had on a blacked jeans and a red tee shirt. Sonic had on her dad's plaid shirt and brown jens. After they were done they got Emily and went to the car. Sonic first took them to his house. When they got there Crimson gave Sonic a kiss goodbye and a wave to her sister. Then they left to the movies. Crimson walked up to the door and knock. When the door opened the only greeting she got was pounce from Buddy.

"Okay Buddy I miss you too!" Crimson heard a whistles. Buddy soon backed off. Elena then came to Crimson's sight.

"Sorry dear." She apologized.

"It's okay." Crimson got up and dusted herself off. Elena soon allowed Crimson to walk in.

"Let me get my things and we can go." Elena grabbed her purse and they walked to the garage. Elena had a silver Jaguar.

"Nice car."

"Thanks." They got in and Elena drove.

"So where are we going?" Crimson asked.

"We are going to the talent agency. Sonic told me that a guy name James said that you had talent. So I called him and told him that we were coming to see him today."

"What? I'm not ready. I don't think I'm prepared and what happens if I do make it and it separates me and Sonic?" Crimson asked.

"If that happens then you and Sonic need to talk, but your ready." Crimson stared out the window and saw a tall building. They got out and went inside. Elena checked in. The lady at the front desk told them that James was waiting for them in the conference room for them. Elena thank her and they went to the conference room. When they got there, there were 10 other people in the room. James walked up to them.

"Glad you can make it. Ladies and gentlemen this is the person I was talking about. Crimson the hedgehog." Then the head manager came up to them.

"To prove that James said is true we would like for you to come with us to the recording room upstair."

"Okay." Crimson and Elena followed them to the elevator. When they got up stairs Crimson went to the recording room and everyone else was in the other room. Crimson put on the headphones on her head.

"Okay Crimson in front of you there is a music sheet. You will sing that song. Can you handle that?" James asked.

"Yeah. I can handle it." James started to play the instrumental.

(Wonderland sung by: Natalia Kills/ nightcore style)

I'm not Snow White but I'm lost inside this forest

I'm not Red Riding Hood but I think the wolves have got me

Don't want those stilettos, I'm not, not Cinderella

I don't need a knight so baby, take off all your armor

You be the beast and I'll be the beauty, beauty

Who needs true love as long as you love me truly?

I want it all but I want you more

Will you wake me up, boy, if I bite your poison apple?

I don't believe in fairytales

I don't believe in fairytales

I don't believe in fairytales

But I believe in you and me

Take me to wonderland

Take me to, take me to, take me to wonderland

Take me to, take me to, take me to wonderland

Take me to, take me to, take me to wonderland

Wonderland, wonderland

When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night

My dreams consist of things that'd make you wanna hide

Don't let me in your tower, show me your magic powers

I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger

I want the love, the money and the perfect ending

You want the same as I, I so stop pretending

I wanna show how good we can be together

I wanna love you through the night, I'll be your sweet disaster

I don't believe in fairytales

I don't believe in fairytales

But I believe in you and me

Take me to wonderland

Take me to, take me to, take me to wonderland

Take me to, take me to, take me to wonderland

Take me to, take me to, take me to wonderland

Wonderland, wonderland, wonderland, oh

I believe in you and me

I don't believe in fairytales

I don't believe in fairytales

I don't believe in fairytales

But I believe in you and me

Take me to, take me to, take me to wonderland

Take me to, take me to, take me to wonderland

Take me to, take me to, take me to wonderland

Take me to, take me to, take me to

I believe in you and me

Wonderland

Take me to, take me to, take me to wonderland

Take me to, take me to, take me to wonderland

Take me to, take me to, take me to wonderland

Take me to wonderland, take me to wonderland

Everything was silent. Then the head manager turned on the speakers.

"Congratulations Crimson. You just made it to become a super national pop star." Crimson smiled.

"But can you sing the next song two songs for us please." Crimson flipped the next page. She skimmed it, then gave them a thumbs up. They played the first instrumental.

(Impossible sung by: Shontelle/ nightcore style)

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not

My illusion, my mistake

I was careless, I forgot

I did

And now when all is done there is nothing to say

You have gone and so effortlessly

You have won, you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the rooftops

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard

Falling for betrayal is worst

Broken trust and broken hearts

I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there

Building faith on love and words

Empty promises will wear

I know, I know

And now when all is gone, there is nothing to say

And if you're done with embarrassing me

On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the rooftops

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Ooh, impossible

Yeah, yeah

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the rooftops

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did

Crimson flipped to the next page. She gave another thumbs up and they played the last instrumental.

(Missing sung by: Evanescence/ nightcore style)

Please, please, forgive me

But I won't be home again

Maybe someday you'll look up

And barely conscious, you'll say to no one

"Isn't something missing?

You won't cry for my absence, I know

You forgot me long ago

Am I that unimportant?

Am I so insignificant?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please, forgive me

But I won't be home again

I know what you do to yourself

I breathe deep and cry out

"Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed

Knowing you don't care

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

The manager turned on the speaker's.

"Crimson there will be someone outside the recording room. They will take you to a stylist, then a your photo op."

"Thank you." Crimson took of the headphones and left out the door. She saw Elena and James.

"Okay your ready?" Crimson nodded to James question. He then took them to two more levels up. There was a makeup team and wardrobe team ready to turn Crimson to a whole new person.

"Okay make up first, wardrobe second. Thirty minutes people." The makeup team grabbed Crimson and took her to a chair and got started. It took them ten minutes to find the right look for her. Then it was wardrobe. The wardrobe team was having fun dressing up Crimson. When they finally finished Elena saw how wonderful both teams. Crimson was wearing a leather white mini, a neon red tank top, a leather white jacket, and white wedge boots. She have light makeup and pink lip gloss. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Wow great job." Elena complemented.

"Great indeed. Now lets get to your photo op." James lead them down the hall. Then the camera director walked up towards them.

"You must be Crimson. Glad to meet you. I'm Michelangelo the camera director. Now I need you to get in front of the green screen."

"Okay." Crimson did as she was told.

"I need you to do several poses for us." Crimson nodded and began. Her pose was and basic arm cross. The second was her hands on her thighs. The third was her legs shoulder-width apart with the palms of her hand should lie on the thighs with her fingers a bit spread. Then she to bend her head a little to the side, raise her shoulders just a little and look into the camera.

"Perfect two more." Crimson them placed one hand on her thigh, and the other one should rest along her body. The leg that the her hand lays upon is supporting, and the other legs stays on the toe a little behind. Then she gaze into the distance. The last picture required a chair. She sat on it. Her knees were touching one another and she rest her elbow on them. She took both of her hands and rest them on one side of her face. After they took the last picture Crimson went back to the room were her original clothes were in. When she walked out James was waiting outside.

"The manager was wondering if you could do a music video tomorrow."

"I can, but can I bring my little sister?" She asked.

"Of course. Let's say 10:00."

"10:00." They said there goodbyes and went there separate ways. Crimson found Elena and they went back to the house. When they did Crimson laided on the couch in exhaustion.

"Are you going to tell Sonic?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. How do you think he'll react?"

"He'll be happy for you." Crimson smiled and started to hum. It wasn't long till Emily and Sonic came in.

"Sis. The movie was awesome." Emily yelled.

"What movie did you see?"

"Man of steel."

"Great. Did you have fun Sonic?" Sonic pulled a fake smiled.

"Yeah." Crimson raised a brow.

"Emily what did you do?" Emily smiled.

"Me and my friends gave him our 'get on your nerves till you scream' acted." Emily smiled.

"You alright Sonic."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just don't let me do that again." Crimson chuckled.

"Don't worry I won't."

"Anyway how was ya'll day?" He asked. Elena and Crimson looked at each other.

"Crimson." Elena said.

"Elena took me to the talent agency. We met James and some other people. We all went to the recording room. When I sung the first song the manager told me that I was now a national pop star." Sonic smiled for real.

"Congratulations!" Sonic came up and hugged her.

"Great job sis."

"Yeah. Tomorrow I have to do a music video." Everyone was happy, except Crimson. Sonic soon then realized it. When he took them home he told Emily to go inside so he could talk to Crimson only. Emily did what she was told.

"What's wrong Crimson? You made it to become a national pop star. Why are you down?" Crimson looked at him.

"I'm afraid that it might separate us. If this hits off completely then I have to different countries." Crimson said.

"You love me right?" Sonic asked.

"Of course."

"And I love you. So there is nothing for you to worry about. There is no one else that I could never love more than you, expect for my mom of course." Crimson giggled.

"Thank you Sonic."

"No problem." Crimson kissed Sonic and got out the car. Sonic was about to leave, but Crimson tapped his window. He pressed the button to let the window down.

"Yes!"

"I'm taking Emily to the agency tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"Why not. Do you need a ride?" Crimson shook her head.

"I feel like riding my bike."

"Okay. What time are you suppose to be there?"

"10:00."

"Okay. I'll be there, but a little late."

"As long your there. That's all it matters." Crimson kissed him one more time, and she wave him goodbye. She went inside and told Emily that she was going with her the the agency. Emily was amped. Crimson then thought that Sonic probably bought her some sugar. Crimson then went upstairs to take a shower. After that she went to sleep.

"Tomorrow is going to be so fun."

**Was that good. I hope so. Sonic now has a National pop star girlfriend. I wonder how that will work out for him. I do not own any Sega character's or the songs Wonderland sung by: Natalia Kills, Impossible sung by: Shontelle, Missing sung by: Evanescence, or the style nightcore, or the movie Man of Steel which was good by the way. Please review, follow, and/or favorite.**


End file.
